Schlangenkind
by mondtaenzerin
Summary: Severus wird von Voldemort als Verräter entlarvt, und es gelingt ihm zu fliehen. Er beschließt alles zu vergessen, um den Orden nicht zu verraten. Sev als Fünfjahriger!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der plot, und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Inhalt**: Severus wird als Verräter von Voldemort entlarvt und um nichts zu verraten, beschließt er alles zu vergessen, was mit Hogwarts und dem Orden des Phoenix' zu tun hat. Dies hat Auswirkungen auf seinen Körper oder besser gesagt, auf sein Alter. Severus als Fünfjähriger, Remus als Severus' Mentor. Spielt nach Band 5, aber AU, da Sirius noch lebt. Spoiler von Band 6.

**Pairing**: Noch offen, außer Harry/Luna (seit dem neuen HP-Film finde ich dieses Pairing super!!). Vielleicht Remus/Sirius (kommt auf euch an)

**Anmerkung**: Diese Geschichte schwirrt mir schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf. Also habe ich jetzt begonnen sie zu schreiben. Meine anderen Storys werden aber nicht aufgegeben.

Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen meine neuen Geschichte!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**1. Schmerz**

Irgendwo in England in einem großen Saal aus schwarzem Stein stand Lord Voldemort vor seinen Todessern. Er betrachtete jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Die meisten taugten nichts und folgten ihm nur, um ein kleines bisschen Bedeutung zu erlangen oder weil sie ihre sadistischen Triebe ausleben wollten. Voldemort verachtete sie. Es gab leider nur wenige Talente unter seinen Gefolgsleuten und eines der größten unter ihnen hatte ihn schwer enttäuscht.

„Mir wurde zugetragen, dass wir einen Verräter in unserer Mitte haben"

Der Dunkle Lord machte eine Pause und ließ seinen Blick wieder über die versammelten Hexen und Zauberer gleiten. Zu seinen Füßen versuchte Pettigrew seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erheischen. Schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der den Verräter entlarvt hatte. Voldemort interessierte das nicht. Der Verräter war ihm mehr wert gewesen als hundert Pettigrews. „Severus, tritt vor."

Eine hohe Gestalt trat aus den dicht geschlossenen Reihen und blieb hoch erhobenen Hauptes vor der unmenschlichen Gestalt stehen. Der Dunkle Lord betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Schützling.

„Warum, meine schwarze Schlange? Warum hast du mich verraten?"

Der Tränkemeister sah in die rot glühenden Augen.

„Weil mir Albus Dumbledore gezeigt hat, dass ich noch ein Mensch bin, und kein Monster."

Voldemort verzog den lippenlosen Mund.

„Wie sentimental du doch bist. Ich dachte, das hätten wir hinter uns gelassen"

Die roten Augen durchbohrten ihn und Severus senkte seine mentalen Schilde. Er zeigte seinem einstigen Herrn, warum er ihn verraten hatte: Dumbledores Vertrauen in ihn, das Versprechen an Lily, ihren Sohn zu beschützen und seine ständige Sorge, was den Jungen anging.

_Harry. _

Dieser Name füllte sein ganzes Bewusstsein aus und er koppelte ihn mit den Gefühlen, die er Dunbledore entgegen brachte: Vertrauen, Bewunderung und Liebe - die Liebe eines Sohnes zu seinem Vater. Voldemort brach die Durchsuchung ab.

„Dumbledore ist dein Vater?" zischte er. Severus entgegnete seinen Blick ruhig.

„Nein, aber ich wünschte, er wäre es."

„So?"

Ohne Vorwarnung brach Voldemort gewaltsam in das Bewusstsein des Tränkemeisters ein und suchte nach Informationen über den Orden des Phönix'. Doch Severus hatte seine Schilde wieder hochgefahren, bevor Voldemort irgendetwas herausfinden konnte. Er legte seine ganze Kraft in sie und ganz gleich, was der Dunkle Lord auch versuchte, gelang es ihm nicht sie zu durchbrechen. Er zischte und zog sich zurück. Voldemort rief Severus' Zauberstab zu sich.

„Meine Todesser, er gehört euch. Aber tötet ihn nicht."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, als bereits die ersten Flüche den wehrlosen Tränkemeister zu Boden rissen. Severus biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu schreien, aber er spürte, dass sein schmerzerprobter Körper bald das Limit dessen, was er ertragen konnte ereicht hatte. Gleichzeitig musste er seine mentalen Schilde oben halten und verstärken, denn Voldemorts Angriffe auf sein Bewusstsein ließen nicht nach. Er stellte sich eine Mauer vor, die mit jedem Angriff stärker wurde.

Währenddessen wurde sein Körper immer schwächer. Er war ein einziger brennender Schmerz. Plötzlich spürte er, wie er auf den Bauch gedreht wurde. Seine Arme und Beine wurden fixiert und ihm wurde die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen. Dann spürte er Hände, die ihn begrabschten und einen stechenden Schmerz.

_Nichts verraten, nichts verraten_, dachte er immer wieder, während der fremde Körper in ihn stieß.

Sein Vergewaltiger wurde durch den nächsten ersetzt, und den nächste, und den nächsten, während unablässig Flüche auf ihn niederprasselten.

Langsam wandelte sich sein Mantra von „Nichts verraten" zu „Alles vergessen".

Und so vergaß er alles, was mit Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts und dem Dunklen Lord zu tun hatte. Auch sein Körper wandelte sich zurück, zurück in die Zeit, als er den ersten großen Schmerz seines Lebens erfahren hatte.

Seine Schreie wurden höher und höher. Severus wollte nur noch eins: Weg von hier. Irgendwohin, wo es sicher war.

Mit einem Knall verschwand er.

Im Lingusterweg 4 fuhr ein grünäugiger Junge mit einer wilden schwarzen Haarmähne aus einem Alptraum hoch. Sein Herz raste, und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Eiskaltes Entsetzen betäubte ihn. Harry sah die Bilder immer wieder vor sich: die Todesser, die Cruciatus- und andere Flüche, die unablässig auf seinen Tränkelehrer niedergegangen waren, die Wand aus Stahlbeton mit der Snape die Geheimnisse des Ordens geschützt hatte und das Schlimmste: Zusehen zu müssen, wie Snape vergewaltigt wurde.

Ihm wurde übel, und er übergab sich geräuschvoll auf dem Fußboden. Es war ihm völlig gleich, ob er die Dursleys weckte oder nicht. Sicher, er hatte dien Tränkemeister nie gemocht, und sogar versucht ihn dafür verantwortlich zu machen, dass Sirius in der Ministeriumsabteilung fast ums Leben gekommen wäre, hätte nicht ein fremdes Ordensmitglied Bellatrix' tödlichen Fluch geblockt. Erst Dumbledore hatte ihn in einem Gespräch erklärt, dass Snape sofort das Hauptquartier kontaktiert hatte, um zu prüfen, ob Harrys Vision der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte. Wie er jetzt wusste, war es eine Falle gewesen, eine Falle, die sich vielleicht hätte vermeiden lassen, hätte sich Snape nicht geweigert, ihm Okklumantik beizubringen.

Der Tränkemeister selbst schien ein Meister in dieser Kunst zu sein, denn die Mauer hatte standgehalten, und Harry spürte immer noch ein Echo der mörderischen Wut, die Voldemort wie eine heiße Flamme ausgefüllt hatte. Plötzlich hatte Snape angefangen zu schreien. Schreie, die nichts Menschliches mehr an sich hatte. Ein Fluch hatte seine Haut förmlich zerrissen und dann war er einfach verschwunden.

Noch immer zitternd holte Harry einen kleinen Spiegel unter seinem Kopfkissen hervor und atmete tief durch.

„Albus Dumbledore."

Nichts geschah.

„Dumbledore! Verdammt, Dumbledore!!"

Endlich erschien das verschlafene Gesicht des Schulleiters.

„Direktor, Voldemort hat Snape."

Dumbledore erbleichte.

„Ich schicke dir Fawkes mit einem Portschlüssel. Er wird dich zum Hauptquartier bringen. Pack' ein paar Sachen zusammen."

Harry nickte, und das Gesicht des Schulleiters verschwand. Harry zog sich an und warf einige Sachen in den Schrankkoffer. Hedwig war unterwegs und würde ihn von allein finden. Er steckte gerade seinen Zauberstab in die Jeans, als der Phönix in einem Feuerball erschien und eine vergoldete Feder in seine Hand fallen ließ. Harry griff schnell noch seinen Schrankkoffer, und schon wurde der Portschlüssel aktiviert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Gefällt's euch?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot. Leider.

Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 2!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2. Zuflucht**

Im Grimmauld Platz ruhte Remus Lupin selig in Morpheus' Armen, als plötzlich die Hölle losbrach. Mrs Black schrie und schimpfte, unterstützt von einer zweiten Stimme, die wie am Spieß schrie. Der Werwolf fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch und fragte sich, wer zu dieser späten Stunde ins Hauptquartier wollte. Sirius' Schlafzimmertür knallte, und der Animagus rannte fluchend ins Erdgeschoss. Auch Remus schälte sich aus seinem Bett und folgte seinem besten Freund.

„Halt's Maul!"

Sirus schloss die Vorhänge, und seine Mutter verstummte. Dafür waren die panischen Schreie, die aus einer dunklen Ecke kamen, umso deutlicher zu hören.

Sirius richtete seinen Zauberstab in die Richtung.

„Silencio!"

Die Schreie brachen ab, aber der Geruch der Panik, den Remus in der Ecke witterte, wurde stärker.

„Lumos", flüsterte er – und erschrak.

In der Ecke kauerte ein kleiner Junge von vielleicht 4 oder 5 Jahren. Er war nackt und sein dünner Körper war über und über mit blutenden Wunden bedeckt. Außerdem stand sein linker Arm in einem seltsamen Winkel ab. Schwarzes Haar umrahmte ein schmales bleiches Gesicht mit zwei großen schwarzen Augen, die panisch zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her huschten.

Remus ging in die Hocke und näherte sich vorsichtig dem völlig verängstigten Jungen Plötzlich stieg ihm ein Geruch in die empfindliche Nase, die ihm fast den Atem nahm. Es war der Geruch von Sperma und Blut, der an dem Jungen haftet. Dem Werwolf wurde übel. Jemand hatte diesen Kleinen offenbar nicht nur schwer verletzt, sondern sogar vergewaltigt.

„Hey."

Er bemühte sich so sanft und leise wie möglich zu sprechen.

„Wir tun dir nichts. Du bist hier in Sicherheit. Ich bin Remus Lupin. Wenn du ganz leise bist, nehmen wir den Zauber von dir."

Der Junge starrte ihn an, und Remus fragte sich, ob er ihn überhaupt verstanden hatte. Er legte den Finger auf seine Lippen und zog seinen Zauberstab. Der Junge drängte sich noch weiter in seine Ecke.

„Hab' keine Angst. Ich tute dir nichts. Sei bitte leise, ja?"

Der Junge nickte.

„_Finite_."

Der Kleine gab ein leises Wimmern von sich, dass Remus fast das Herz zerriss und in Moony die Entschlossenheit wachrief diesen kleinen Welpen zu beschützen - komme, was wolle. Der letzte Vollmond lag erst zwei Tage zurück, und Remus' Alter Ego war noch immer sehr präsent.

Das Kind presste die Lippen zusammen und rollte sich noch enger zusammen.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte Remus es flüsternd, obwohl das bei den schweren Verletzungen sehr unwahrscheinlich war.

Das Kind bemühte sich, auf die Beine zu kommen, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, obwohl es offensichtlich große Schmerzen hatte. Kurz entschlossen nahm Remus den Jungen auf den Arm und trug ihn in die Küche. Dort verwandelte er ein großes Geschirrhandtuch in eine weiche Decke, um den Kleinen dort einzuwickeln. Zuvor sprach er aber einen Heilzauber über die blutenden Wunden. Zu seinem Entsetzen schlossen sich die Verletzungen aber nicht, sondern rissen weiter auf und neue blutende Stellen entstanden. Das Kind wimmerte leise, und Remus wickelte ihn fest in die weichen Decke.

_Er muss so schnell wie möglich zu Poppy_, dachte er.

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte er, „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

„Sieh' mal, wer da ist!"

Remus sah auf. Sirius stand strahlend in der Küchentür, um dann mit einer großen Verbeugung den Blick auf Harry freizugeben. Remus lächelte ihm zu.

„Hallo."

Harry starrte auf das Bündel in seinen Armen. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte flammte das Feuer im Kamin grün auf und Moody trat heraus.

„Ist Dumbledore schon hier?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, warum?"

„Sie haben Snape."

„Was?!"

Die Flammen färbten sich abermals grün und Albus trat aus dem Kamin, gefolgt von Kingsley Shacklebolt. Er nickte allen Anwesenden zu, und musterte das Bündel auf Remus' Armen. „Was hast du da?"

„Es ist ein kleiner Junge. Er ist schwer verletzt in der Eingangshalle aufgetaucht."

Albus schob die Decke eine wenig beiseite und betrachtete den Kleinen.

„Ich habe versucht ihn zu heilen, aber es ist alles nur schlimmer geworden."

Albus nickte.

„Harry, mit welchen Flüchen wurde Professor Snape belegt?"

„Mit Cruciatus und ein paar, die ich nicht kenne."

„War ein _Sectumsempra_ dabei."

„Harry nickte zögernd.

„Ich glaube schon."

„Remus, leg' Severus bitte auf den Tisch."

„Das ist Snape?!"

Albus brachte Sirius mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. Der Junge, Severus, klammerte sich furchtsam an Remus und weigerte sich, ihn los zulassen. Der Schulleiter näherte sich ihm vorsichtig.

„Severus, mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Erinnerst du dich an mich?"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kenne dich schon lange und möchte dir helfen. Darf ich?"

Severus betrachtete ihn. Dann nickte er zögernd und ließ Remus' T-Shirt los, sodass dieser ihn auf den Tisch legen konnte. Der Werwolf wollte sich eigentlich zurückziehen, um Albus Platz zu machen, aber Severus klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an seine Hand und große schwarze Augen flehten ihn an, ihn nicht allein zu lassen.

Remus lächelte ihm zu, und der Junge beruhigte sich etwas. Albus legte eine Hand auf das weiche schwarze Haar und begann mit singender Stimme einen Zauber zu sprechen. Eine nach der anderen schlossen sich die klaffenden Wunden, und hinterließen markelose weiße Haut.

„Geht es dir besser?" fragte Albus sanft.

Der Junge nickte.

„Severus, weißt du, was passiert ist?"

„Da waren schwarze Männer. Sie haben …"

Severus' Atem wurde flacher. Er begann zu zittern und seine Lippen bewegten sich hastig.

„Nichts verraten, nichts verraten", wisperte er kaum hörbar, „Alles vergessen. Nichts verraten. Nichts. Nichts …"

Remus drückte seinen ehemaligen Kollegen fest an sich und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ich schlage vor, wir bringen Severus erst einmal zu Poppy und gönnen ihm ein bisschen Ruhe", sagte er mit fester Stimme, „Die Fragen können bis später warten."

_Viel_ später, wenn es nach ihm ging. Remus wickelte Severus wieder fest in die Decke und schritt zum Kamin.

„Hogwarts, Krankenflügel!"

Dann verschwand er in den Flammen.

-------------------------------------

Im Krankenflügel angekommen, rief er sofort nach der Heilerin. Poppy kam eilig aus ihren Privaträumen, die direkt an den Krankensaal angrenzten. Sir war noch etwas verschlafen, wurde aber hellwach, als sie das verletzte Kind in Remus' Armen sah.

„Remus! Was ...? Wer ist das?"

„Das ist Severus."

Er legte den Kleinen auf ein Bett. Die Heilerin zog ihren Zauberstab, um einen Diagnosezauber zu sprechen. Severus gab einen entsetzten Laut von sich und rutschte auf dem Bett so weit wie möglich von Poppy weg. Dort rollte er sich zu einem zitternden Ball zusammen. Remus war sofort an seiner Seite.

„Severus?"

„Nein, bitte nicht. Bitte!"

„Mdam Pomfrey ist Heilerin. Sie will dir helfen. Sie wird dir nichts tun. Erinnerst du dich, wie Albus Dumbledore dir geholfen hat."

Severus reagierte nicht.

„Mein Junge?"

Albus war, gemeinsam mit Sirius, Harry Moody und Shacklebolt, ebenfalls eingetroffen. Der Schulleiter setzte sich zu Severus auf das Bett.

„Madam Pomfrey ist eine Hexe. Sie kann zaubern, genauso wie du und ich."

Der Junge sah ihn groß an. Dann betrachtete er Poppy und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Doch, Severus, du bist ein Zauberer, und ich wette, ein guter dazu."

Severus senkte den Kopf.

„Ich bin böse", sagte er leise.

Albus ergriff seine Hände.

„Du bist nicht böse. Du bist ein mutiger und sehr intelligenter Junge."

Severus begann zu zittern.

„Aber, Sera…"

„Es war nicht deine Schuld."

Plötzlich begann der Junge unkontrolliert zu zittern und aus seinem Mund kam ein heiserer gequälter Schrei. Remus nahm ihn sofort in die Arme.

„Ich bin bei dir. Dir wird nichts passieren."

Severus kuschelte sich an ihn. Remus half ihn sich auf den Rücken zu legen.

„Ich werde die ganze Zeit deine Hand halten, okay."

Der Junge nickte. Aus den Augenwinkel bemerkte der Werwolf, dass Albus die anderen in Poppys Büro. Der Schulleiter selbst blieb zurück. Poppy schwang ihren Zauberstab und über Severus' Körper erschienen leuchtende Kugeln in verschiedenen Farben. Als alle Kugeln verblasst waren, hatte die Heilerin Tränen in den Augen.

„Albus, bitte bring mir einen Schmerzlinderungstrank, einen Blutauffüller und einen Schlaftrunk."

Der Schulleiter eilte sofort zu ihrer kleinen Apotheke und kam schon einige Augenblicke später mit dem Gewünschten wieder.

„Severus? Ich werde dir jetzt deine Medizin geben. Dann wirst du schlafen und morgen geht es dir schon viel besser."

Der Junge nickte. Vorsichtig half Popp ihm den Kopf zu heben und flößte ihm sanft die Tränke ein. Severus verzog das Gesicht und die drei Erwachsenen mussten schmunzeln. Schließlich wussten sie alle, dass der Tränkemeister diese Tränke als Erwachsener selbst hergestellt hatte. Nach dem Schlaftrunk, der mit einem Traumlostrank kombiniert worden war, schloss der Junge mit einem leisen Seufzer die Augen und bald darauf war er eingeschlafen. Mit dem Schwung seines Zauberstabes zog Albus ihm einen blauen Schlafanzug mit goldenen Schnatzen an und deckte den Jungen sanft zu.

„Wir reden in deinem Büro, Poppy", sagte er leise.

Die Heilerin nickte. Remus entzog Severus vorsichtig die Hand, und sofort begann der Junge im Schlaf nach ihm zu suchen. Albus verwandelte eine leere Phiole in einen Teddybären, den er seinem verjüngten Tränkemeister in die Arme legte. Severus schmiegte sich an den weichen Bären und lächelte. Remus' Herz schmolz, und er hätte am liebsten ein kleines Winseln von sich gegeben, um seinem Welpen seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Albus gab dem Kleinen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut, mein Kind."

Er sprach einen Zauber, der ihn sofort alarmieren würde, sollte Severus aufwachen. Dann gingen die drei Erwachsenen in Poppys Büro, um zu besprechen, was heute nacht geschehen war und was in der nächsten Zeit geschehen würde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint ihr? Soll ich weiter schreiben oder die Geschichte auf den Müll werfen??

Etwaige Fragen beantworte ich sofort. Also, haut in die Tasten!!!

**Anmerkung:**

Der „Blutauffüller" ist meine eingedeutschte Fassung der „Blood Refreshing Potion".

Was das Pairing angeht: Wollt ihr RL/SB?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J .K. Rowling. Mir gehört nichts (abgesehen vom Plot).

**Danksagung:**

Vielen, vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews!

filia-qui-mortis: Danke für deine beiden Reviews. Ich denke, Remus wird sehr gut auf Severus aufpassen.

ttt: Ich hoffe, dir gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel.

sirius: Schön, dass dir der kleine Sev gefällt.

**Kleine Frage:**

Wer von euch hat schon den letzten Band gelesen, und wie gefällt er euch???

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel und vergesst den kleinen Reviewbutton nicht!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**3. Hogwarts**

Im Büro wurden sie bereits erwartet. Poppy bot ihnen in einer kleinen Sitzecke Plätze an und Albus beschwor Kaffee herauf. Schließlich war es mitten in der Nacht. Dann wandte er sich an Harry.

„Was hast du gesehen?"

James' Sohn schluckte.

„Voldemort hat herausgefunden, dass Snape, _Professor_ Snape, für den Orden spioniert. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber er hat einen Augenblick lang an Pettigrew gedacht."

Remus presste die Lippen zusammen. Das war nicht gut.

„Er wollte wissen, warum Professor Snape ihn verraten hat. Der Professor hat ihn mit Bildern überschwemmt. Bildern von mir und von Ihnen, Sir."

Er sah Albus an.

„Ein Bild habe ich nicht verstanden. Snape hat mich auf dem Arm gehabt, als ich noch ein Baby war, und dann war da ein seltsames Licht."

Albus nickte.

„Das kann ich dir erklären, aber erst einmal möchte ich wissen, was dann geschah."

Harry zögerte.

„Voldemort wollte alles über den Orden wissen. Snape hat nichts verraten, obwohl er mental sehr stark angegriffen wurde."

Albus nickte.

„Tom ist ein außergewöhnlich starker Leglimentiker."

„Es war, als würde er gegen eine Wand laufen. Dann ist er wütend geworden."

Harry war sehr blass und seine Stimme war nur noch ein leises Flüstern.

„Er befahl seinen Todessern Snape zum Reden zu bringen. Sie haben ihn mit Cruciatus und anderen Flüchen belegt. Dann hat einer von ihnen Snape die Kleidung vom Leib gerissen, ihn zu Boden geworfen und dann … dann haben sie ihn vergewaltigt."

Harry zitterte und Sirius legte beruhigend eine Hand auf seinen Arm. Der Junge schien es gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Voldemort hat immer wieder versucht in den Kopf des Professors zu kommen, aber da war immer diese Wand. Und diese Worte: Nichts verraten, nichts verraten, nichts verraten. Und dann … dann ist seine Haut explodiert. Snape hat geschrien."

Harry zitterte am ganzen Körper und sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

„Was ist dann geschehen?" fragte Albus. Der Schulleiter wirkte ganz ruhig, aber Remus' empfindliche Nase konnte die Wut und den Schmerz riechen, die unter dem äußeren Anschein lagen. Harry holte tief Luft.

„Sie haben ihn weiter verflucht und vergewaltigt, aber Voldemort hat nichts aus ihm rausgekriegt. Snape wollte nur noch vergessen. Alles vergessen. Dann ist er verschwunden."

Albus nickte. Er beschwor eine große Tasse Kakao herauf und schob sie Harry hin.

„Danke."

„Poppy?"

„Er hat stark unter dem Cruciatus gelitten. Einige innere Organe sind betroffen, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich. Außerdem ist seine linke Schulter gebrochen. Am schlimmsten sind die Spuren der Vergewaltigung. Albus, sie haben ihn förmlich aufgerissen und verbrannt."

Tränen liefen über das sonst so gefasste Gesicht der Heilerin. In Albus' Augen blitze kalte Wut auf und der ganze Raum schien unter der Macht seiner Magie zu beben. Remus ahnte, dass die Schuldigen, sollte der Schulleiter sie in seine Hände bekommen, keine Gnade zu erwarten hatten.

_Von mir übrigens auch nicht_, dachte er grimmig, und in ihm grollte Moony zustimmend. Sie würden ihre Rache bekommen - und sie würden sie genießen.

„Und er hat nichts verraten?", fragte Moody misstrauisch.

Harry sprang auf. Ihm standen Tränen der Wut in den Augen. Ein magischer Wind fuhr durch seine wilde Haarmähne und eine der Kaffeetassen zerbrach.

„Nein, hat er nicht! Er hat gar nichts verraten! Trotz der Flüche, trotz der Schmerzen! Und es ist nicht gerade angenehm Voldemort in seinem Kopf zu haben! Er hat nichts gesagt! Gar nichts!"

Moody schnaubte verächtlich und der Tisch, an dem sie saßen, begann bedrohlich zu knacken. Remus hatte keine Zweifel, dass Harry das gesamt Mobiliar zerstören würde, sollte Moody ihn weiter provozieren.

„Sie haben nicht gesehen, was sie ihm angetan haben! Sie haben ihn nicht schreien gehört!!"

Ein Lampenschirm auf Poppys Schreibtisch explodierte. Remus streckte den Arm aus, um den jungen Zauberer zu beruhigen.

„Harry …"

Der Junge, nein, der junge Mann, drehte sich zu ihm. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich unermesslicher Schmerz.

„Niemand von euch weiß, was Snape heute Nacht durchgemacht hat. Niemand!"

„Da hast du Recht, Harry", sagte Albus warm, „Das weiß niemand von uns. Deshalb werden wir auch deine Hilfe in den nächsten Wochen besonders brauchen."

Harry nickte. Erschöpft ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen und barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Er zitterte immer noch. Sirius strich ihm über den Rücken, und Remus sah, wie sich in ihm endgültig die Erkenntnis festsetzte, dass Harry nicht James war.

Mit 16 Jahren war James' größtes Problem gewesen, wie er Lily dazu brachte mit ihm auszugehen und mit möglichste wenig Aufwand möglichst gute Noten bekam. Harry andererseits trug das Gewicht der gesamten magischen Welt auf seinen schmalen Schultern. Er hatte mit 16 Jahren bereits Dinge gesehen und erlebt, die kein Jugendlicher gesehen und erlebte haben sollte.

Harry atmete tief durch und sah Poppy an.

„Es tut mir leid. Das mit Ihrer Lampe."

„Es ist nichts passiert."

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab, und die Lampe war wieder intakt, ebenso wie die Kaffeetasse.

„Geht's wieder?" fragte Sirius leise.

Harry nickte.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Tonks stürzte herein.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst? Warum treffen wir uns hier? Ist Grimmauld nicht mehr sicher?"

Albus lächelte sie an.

„Setz' dich bitte. Möchtest du Kaffee? Tee?"

Die Aurorin setzte sich und blies sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich möchte wissen, was los ist."

„Voldemort hat Severus entlarvt."

„Ach du Scheiße, ‚Tschuldigung. Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Severus hat trotz stärkster Folter nichts über den Orden verraten."

Tonks lächelte. Remus hatte den Eindruck, dass sie nichts anderes erwartet hätte. Dann wurde ihr Gesicht besorgt.

„Wisst ihr, wo er ist? Ist er noch am Leben?"

„Ja, das ist er. Er liegt auf der Krankenstation, verwandelt in sein fünfjähriges Ich."

„Du meinst den süßen Jungen, der im Krankensaal schläft?"

„Genau den."

„Wie ist das passiert?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Entweder wurde er verflucht oder er hat sich selbst verjüngt."

„Warum sollte er so etwas tun?" fragte Shacklebolt.

„Harry hat gesagt, dass er alles vergessen wollte, um möglichst nichts zu verraten. Wahrscheinlich hat er nicht nur alles gelöscht, was mit dem Orden zu tun hat, sondern auch mit mir, und damit Hogwarts. Ich habe es vor 70 Jahren schon einmal erlebt, dass eine Schülerin nach einem traumatischen Erlebnis sich selbst amnesiert und ihr Körper sich entsprechend verjüngt hat. Ebendies könnte auch Severus getan haben."

„Was ist mit der Schülerin passiert?"

„Sie ist ganz normal älter geworden und unterrichtet heute Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts."

„Sprout?!"

„Ja, Sirius, Pomona Sprout."

„Was ist ihr denn passiert?" wollte Tonks wissen.

„Das ist ihre Geschichte, und ich werde ihr Vertrauen nicht verletzen", erwiderte der Schulleiter freundlich, aber bestimmt.

„Was wird jetzt mit Severus geschehen?" fragte Remus.

„Er wird in Hogwarts bleiben und hier so weit wie möglich ganz normal aufwachsen."

„Und wie soll er dann den Orden unterstützen?" wollte Moody wissen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass du seine Dienste besonders geschätzt hättest, Alastor", entgegnete Albus.

Moody gab einen unbestimmten Laut von sich.

„Ich möchte Severus eine zweite Kindheit schenken. Ich denke, dass ist das mindeste, was ich für ihn tun kann."

Für einen Augenblick sah er sehr alt und müde aus. Dann richtete er seine blauen Augen auf Remus.

„Er scheint dir zu vertrauen, weshalb ich dich fragen möchte, ob du noch einmal Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten würdest."

„Natürlich gern, aber wer wird den Wolfsbann für mich brauen?"

„Ich werde jemanden finden. Andernfalls ist Sirius herzlich eingeladen die Vollmondnächte mit dir zusammen zu verbringen."

Sirius strahlte und auch Remus spürte ein warmes Licht in sich aufsteigen. Sie würden wieder über die Hogwart'schen Ländereien jagen.

„Was ist mit Harry?"

„Wenn er möchte, kann er bis zum Schuljahresbeginn in Hogwarts bleiben und Remus bei den Unterrichtsvorbereitungen helfen."

Harry lächelte.

„Gern."

Albus wurde ernst.

„Du hast gesehen, was Severus durchgemacht hat, und er wird dich brauchen, sollte er Alpträume haben."

Harry nickte.

„Nymphadora, könntest du dir vorstellen für ein Jahr wieder die Schulbank zu drücken?"

„Ein Jahr weg vom Ministerium? Na klar!"

„Bitte überlege dir bis zum Schulbeginn eine neue Identität, und ob du die sechste oder die siebte Klasse besuchen möchtest. Sollte es Probleme mit dem Ministerium geben, kümmere ich mich darum. Ich wäre dir allerdings sehr verbunden, wenn du in dein ehemaliges Haus zurückkehren würdest, um es ein wenig im Auge zu behalten."

„Kein Problem."

Remus fragte sich, in welchem Haus Tonks wohl gewesen war. Sirius stellte diese Frage laut.

„In Slytherin."

Sririus starrte sie an. „Du warst in Slytherin?!"

„Ja, genau wie meine Mutter und der Rest der Familie. Außer dir. Severus war damals mein Hauslehrer."

„Du Ärmste."

„Severus ist ein sehr guter Hauslehrer. Ihm ist der Zusammenhalt des Hauses sehr wichtig, und er ist immer für seine Schüler da. Vor allem, wenn sie mit Vorurteilen zu kämpfen haben."

Dabei warf sie Sirius einen bezeichnenden Blick zu. Dieser schnaubte nur verächtlich.

Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Das wichtigste ist, dass wir Severus vor Schülern beschützen, die für ihre Eltern Rache an dem ‚Verräter' nehmen wollen."

„Und die alle in Slytherin sind", ergänzte Sirius mit gedämpfter Stimme.

Albus hatte ihn trotzdem gehört.

„Nicht alle Todesser kommen von Slytherin. Barty Crouch junior war in Ravenclaw, ebenso wie Dolohov, und Pettigrew war, glaube ich, in Gryffindor."

Das schmerzte. Remus fragte sich, ob dies derselbe Albus Dumbledore war, der die Herumtreiber immer mit Nachsicht behandelt hatte. Ein freundlicher Großvater, der Zitronenbonbons verteilte. Jetzt wirkte er eher wie ein knurriger alter Wolf, der seinen Welpen beschützte.

„Natürlich muss auch Harrys Leben beschützt werden, weshalb ich auch möchte, dass ihr Remus, Sirius und Nymphadora in Hogwarts seid. Voldemort darf nicht wieder die Möglichkeit erhalten Harry in eine so fatale Falle zu locken, wie während der ZAGs."

Harry schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden. Sirius grinste.

„Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest wirklich _Snape_ schützen."

„Das tue ich auch. Denn wenn Harry stirbt, stirbt auch Severus."

„Wie bitte?"

„Dobby!"

Der Hauself erschien und verbeugte sich tief.

„Hol' mir bitte mein Denkanarium."

„Sehr wohl. Herr Direktor, Sir."

Damit verschwand der Hauself wieder.

Albus betrachtete jeden Einzelnen in der kleinen Runde.

„Jeder von euch hat mich schon einmal gefragt, warum ich Severus so bedingungslos vertraue, und eigentlich ist es an ihm den Grund zu nennen. Doch in Anbetracht der Umstände werde ich ihn euch heute Nacht zeigen."

Wie auf Stichwort erschien Dobby und balancierte vorsichtig das Denkanarium. Albus bedankte sich bei ihm und stellte das Gefäß auf den Tisch. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und rührte ein wenig in der silbernen Flüssigkeit. Schließlich brachte ein warmes Lächeln sein ganzes Gesicht zum Leuchten.

„Da ist sie ja. Nehmt euch bitte an den Händen."

Alle gehorchten und tauchten gemeinsam in Albus' Erinnerungen ein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha, Cliffy. Bitte nicht schlagen. Ich werde euch nicht lange warten lassen. Es könnte sein, dass es schneller geht, wenn ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreibt. wink, wink


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot, und ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

**Danksagung:**

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews. Ihr seid die beste Motivation, die es gibt.

_Efeuhexe:_ Vielen Dank für deine ausführliche Review.

_tropby333:_ Sev wird zusätzlich natürlich auch eine neue Identität bekommen. Aber es ist möglich, dass einer der Todesserkinder eins und eins zusammenzählt (Severus' Verschwinden und das Auftauchen eines keinen Kindes in Hogwarts) und auf dumme Gedanken kommt.

_BTina:_ Und schon geht es weiter!

_caringangel:_ Was hältst du von dem Buch. Ich finde, es ehrlich gesagt nicht so gut, was aber nicht nur daran liegt, dass mein Lieblingschara stirbt.

**An alle, die „Das Versprechen" gelesen haben:**

Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr den ersten Teil bis zum „-----„ überspringen, da dort das Versprechen, das Severus Lily gegeben hat aus Remus' Sicht erzählt wird.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**4. Schutz**

Als Remus wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, stand er mit den anderen in einem Gang von Hogwarts. Es war ein warmer Frühlingstag. Die Vögel sangen und die Sonne schien durch die hohen Bogenfenster.

„Dies ist eine Erinnerung von Severus, die er mir zur Aufbewahrung gegeben hat."

Albus hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als der Tränkemeister den Gang hinunter eilte.

_Wie jung er ist_, dachte Remus.

Severus sah nicht älter aus als Mitte zwanzig. Er trug schwarze Roben, die aber nicht so schwer wirkten wie die, die er normalerweise trug, und er hatte sein langes schwarzes Haar zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden, aus dem sich schon die ersten Strähnen lösten. Er wirkte müde und abgespannt.

Plötzlich trat ihm eine junge Frau mit langem rotem Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen in den Weg.

_Lily!_

Remus wurde die Kehle eng. Lily Potter stand in ihrer ganzen Schönheit vor dem Tränkemeister und lächelte.

„Severus?"

„Ja?"

Severus klang gereizt. Lily ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte.

Lily schob ihn sanft in den Raum, aus dem sie getreten war. Remus erkannte sofort Harrys Wickelkommode, die Tapete mit tanzenden Hasen und das Mobile mit Plüschschnatzen, dass Amanda Potter ihrer Schwiegertochter zu Harrys Geburt geschenkt hatte. Lily führte Severus zu der geschnitzten Wiege, in die unter dem Mobile stand – und in ihr lag Harry als Baby. Remus ging das Herz auf, als er den kleinen Jungen sah, der seinen Plüschhasen fest umklammert hielt und mit seinen großen Augen aufmerksam die beiden Menschen beobachtete, die sich über seine Wiege beugten.

„Severus, ich möchte dir meinen Sohn Harry vorstellen. Harry, das ist Severus Snape."

Der Tränkemeister und das Baby betrachteten einander.

„Möchtest du ihn mal halten?"

Bevor der verdutzte Mann reagieren konnte, befand sich schon ein Baby in seinem Arm. Zu Remus' großer Verwunderung streckte Severus den Zeigefinger aus und begann den Kleinen zu kitzeln. Baby Harry krähte vor Vergnügen. Plötzlich entdeckte der Kleine eine der Haarsträhnen, die sich aus dem Lederband gelöst hatten und zog daran.

„Hey!"

Severus bedachte den kleinen Harry mit einem seiner berühmt berüchtigten Blicken. Das Baby verstummte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Entschuldige bitte, er ist manchmal etwas stürmisch."

Der Tränkemeister ignorierte sie. In den smaragdgrünen Augen ihres Kindes bildeten sich dicke Tränen. Lily strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf und Harry lächelte wieder.

„Er mag dich."

Sirius schnaubte, und auch Remus war der Meinung, dass das doch wohl eher Interpretationssache war.

„Normalerweise lässt er sich nicht so einfach von Anderen auf den Arm nehmen. Manchmal wird er sogar bei Sirius unruhig."

Die Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters zuckten und Remus konnte unschwer erahnen, dass er mit dem kleinen Wesen in seinen Armen völlig übereinstimmte, was Sirius mangelnde Qualitäten als Babysitter anging.

„Severus? Würdest du ihn beschützen, falls James und mir etwas passiert?"

„Was?!" Sirius war entsetzt.

„Ich dachte, er hat einen Paten", sagte Severus in der Erinnerung.

„Das hat er auch", entgegnete Sirius.

„Sirius ist genauso ein Kind wie James. Ich möchte, dass Harry von jemandem beschützt wird, der Voldemort kennt, und ihn auf seine schwere Aufgabe vorbereiten kann. Ich will, dass er ohne diese dummen Vorurteile aufwächst. Er soll nicht jemanden hassen, nur weil er einen bestimmten Namen hat oder zu einem bestimmten Haus gehört. Ich denke, wir wissen beide wohin das führt."

Remus lächelte. Das war die Lily, die er kannte.

„Warum fragst du dann nicht Lupin?" wollte Severus wissen.

Lily senkte den Kopf.

„Remus ist ein Werwolf. Er ist nett, und er würde Harry bewusst nie etwas tun, aber er bleibt ein Werwolf. Was ist, wenn doch etwas passiert?"

Remus sah betreten zu Boden. Nach Lilys und James' Tod hatte er versucht das Sorgerecht für Harry zu bekommen. Natürlich hatte das Ministerium es ihm verweigert und ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er froh sein konnte, dass er als Werwolf noch frei rumlaufen durfte.

„Ich bin ein Todesser", sagte Severus trocken.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch" widersprach Lily.

Severus starrte sie an. In ihren grünen Augen strahlte ein Vertrauen, das nur wenige dem Tränkemeister entgegenbrachten. Sirius tat so, als würde er sich übergeben.

„Du weißt immer, was du tust, und du bist einer der mutigsten Menschen, die ich kenne."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Albus hat es mir erzählt."

Severus verzog das Gesicht, und Remus fragte sich, was Albus Lily über Severus erzählt hatte.

„James weiß nichts davon. Er hat es nur mir erzählt."

Severus ließ etwas Luft entweichen.

„Würdest du es tun", fragte Lily leise, „Ihn beschützen?"

Der Tränkemeister schaute auf Harry in seinen Armen hinunter, der genüsslich auf Severus' Zeigefinger herumkaute.

„Merlin, Harry, was ist denn in dich gefahren", wisperte Sirius seinem 16-jährigen Patensohn zu. Dieser antwortete nicht.

„Verlangst du einen Unzerbrechlichen Eid?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich vertraue dir."

Sirius tat schon wieder so, als würde er sich übergeben.

Severus sah das Baby in seinem Arm an. Er holte tief Luft.

„Ich schwöre dich zu beschützen und dir zu helfen, mit allem, was ich kann. Ich schwöre dich vor unnötigem Leid zu bewahren und nicht zu ruhen, bis du deine Aufgabe erfüllt hast. Ich schwöre, dein Leben mit meinem eigenen zu beschützen. Dies soll gelten von diesem Tage an bis zu dem Tag, an dem deine Aufgabe erfüllt ist."

Der Tränkemeister beugte sich über den kleinen dunklen Kopf und drückte einen Kuss auf die Stirn des Jungen. Ein grün-goldenes Band wand sich um ihre beiden Hände und breitete sich bis in die Herzen der beiden Zauberer aus. Severus war jetzt an den Sohn seines Erzfeindes gebunden. Eine Weile war es still. Niemand, weder Lily noch Severus noch die Betrachter dieser Erinnerung, sagte ein Wort.

Dann trat Harrys Mutter an den Tränkemeister heran und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Danke."

Sie strich ihm sanft über den Arm, als plötzlich die Tür aufsprang und James Potter den Raum betrat. Sein Erscheinen versetzte Remus einen Stich. Er sah so lebendig aus, so fröhlich. Eben wie James.

„Lily, ich…"

Plötzlich wich alle Freude aus James' Gesicht und wich einem Ausdruck des Ekels.

„Was machst du denn hier? Nimm' sofort deine schleimigen Finger von meinem Sohn, du Abschaum!"

James riss Harry an sich. Der kleine Junge begann leise zu weinen.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht, Schniefelus?!"

„James!"

Lily funkelte ihren Ehemann zornig an, und Remus fühlte sich in die Zeit zurück versetzt, als die beiden noch nicht miteinander ausgegangen waren.

Severus blieb ruhig.

„Ich habe gar nichts mit deinem Balg gemacht."

„Wenn du ihn je wieder anfasst, schwöre ich dir, bringe ich dich um."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ach ja? Schickst du mir dann wieder deinen Werwolf auf den Hals?"

Remus presste die Lippen zusammen. Das tat weh.

„Schluss jetzt!"

Lily hatte Harry an sich genommen und stand nun zwischen den beiden Männern. Sie warf den Kontrahenten scharfe Blicke zu, während sie gleichzeitig versuchte, ihren weinenden Sohn zu beruhigen.

Severus bewegte sich als erster. Er nickte Lily zu und wandte sich zum Gehen. Er hatte kaum die Tür erreicht, als James ihm auch schon seinen Zauberstab in den Rücken bohrte.

„Wo willst du hin, du Feigling. Kriechst du wieder zurück zu deinem Meister?"

Remus verdrehte die Augen. James hatte nie gewusst, wann es genug war. Genauso wenig wie Sirius. Severus entgegnete nichts und verließ den Raum. Da es seine Erinnerung war, war die kleine Gruppe gezwungen ihm zu folgen.

„Severus?"

Lily war hinter ihnen her gerannt. Sie hielt immer noch Harry auf dem Arm.

„Ich möchte mich für James entschuldigen. Ich dachte wirklich, er hätte sich geändert."

Severus betrachtete den leeren Gang hinter ihr.

„Ich habe ihn verhext", sagte Lily mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Remus war überrascht, dass sie ihre Drohung wirklich einmal war gemacht hatte. Severus hob eine Augenbraue.

„Petrificus Totalis."

Ihre Augen blitzten und in Severus' Mundwinkeln zuckte es leicht. Dann wurde Lily ernst.

„Bitte vergiss' nicht, dass Harry auch _mein_ Sohn ist."

„Ich werde mein Versprechen halten."

„Ich denke, wir sollten gehen", sagte Albus leise. Sie fassten sich an den Händen und befanden sich einen Augenblick später wieder in Poppys Büro.

--------------

„Jetzt wisst ihr, warum ich Severus bedingungslos vertraue."

„Albus, war das ein Lebensbindungsschwur", fragte Moody, der die ganze Zeit bemerkenswert ruhig gewesen war.

„Allerdings, Alastor."

„Merlin!"

Der alte Auror wirkte entsetzt – und beeindruckt. Remus hatte noch nie von einem Lebensbindungsschwur gehört. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Harry, der vor sich hinstarrte.

„Was ist dieser Lebensbindungsschwur?"

„Es ist ein uralter Schutzzauber, der das Leben des Beschützers and das seines Schützlings bindet – und umgekehrt", antwortete Moody.

„Was?"

Harry hatte den Kopf gehoben. Er war sehr blass.

„Alastor hat recht", sagte Albus, „Severus hat sich verpflichtet, dich mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Das bedeutet, dass, sollte er sterben, er den Schutz verstärkt, den deine Mutter dir gegeben hat und natürlich würde er Blutschutz sich auf seine Verwandtschaft ausdehnen. Solltest du allerdings vor ihm sterben, versteht der Schwur das als Nichterfüllung seiner Pflicht, und wird Severus innerhalb von 24 Stunden töten."

Harry schluckte.

„Gilt dieser Schwur auch jetzt?"

„Ich fürchte, ja. Deshalb möchte ich dich auch bitten, dieses Jahr von jeglichen Abenteuern abzusehen. Severus wird dich dieses Mal nicht schützen können."

Harry nickte wie betäubt.

„Albus, wenn Lily keinen Unzerbrechlichen wollte, warum hat sie dann einen noch schlimmeren Schwur verlangt?" wollte Kingsley wissen.

„Das ist das Besondere an dem Schwur. Er kann nicht verlangt, sondern nur aus freiem Stücken gegeben werden."

Sririus schnaubte.

„Und warum sollte Snape so etwas tun?"

Albus lächelte.

„Lily und er waren befreundet."

„Niemals!"

„Doch, das waren sie."

Sirius wollte weiter diskutieren, aber ein Blick auf den immer noch sehr blassen Harry, brachte ihm zum Schweigen. Tonks gähnte verstohlen. Albus erhob sich.

„Ich denke, es ist für uns alle spät geworden. Kingsley, Alastor, Nymphadora, ich danke euch für euer schnelles Kommen. Wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr gern hier in Hogwarts übernachten. Die Gästequartiere sind im zweiten Stock hinter dem großen Gemälde mit der Zentaurenfamilie."

„Danke, Albus. Gute Nacht."

Die Auroren nickten den übrigen Anwesenden noch einmal zu und verließen den Raum.

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du für den Rest der Nacht in der Krankenstation bleibst."

Harry nickte.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht."

„Danke, Sir."

Wie eine Maschine verließ er das Büro.

„Poppy? Ich denke, er braucht einen Traumlostrank."

„Das denke ich auch. Gute Nacht, Albus. Remus, Sirius."

„Gute Nacht, und vielen Dank."

Als sie gegangen war, musterte der Schulleiter seine beiden ehemaligen Schüler sehr ernst, und gab Remus damit das Gefühl wieder elf Jahre alt zu sein.

„Remus, Severus scheint dir am meisten zu vertrauen, weshalb du in Zukunft für ihn verantwortlich sein wirst. Das heißt, ich erwarte von dir, dass du ihn vor jeder Anfeindung und jedem Streich, so harmlos er auch erscheinen mag, beschützt."

Die sonst so freundlichen Augen durchbohrten ihn wie eisblauer Stahl und Remus ahnte, dass er sich keinen Fehler erlauben durfte, Dieses Mal musste er für Severus einstehen. Notfalls auch gegen seinen besten Freund. Der durchdringende Blick wanderte zu Sirius.

„Ich glaube, ich brauche dich nicht darauf hinzuweisen, dass du dich Severus gegenüber zu benehmen hast."

„Ach Albus, so'n kleiner Streich oder zwei …"

Remus spürte, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufrichteten. Die Magie in dem Raum stieg merklich an, wenn auch nicht so hoch, wie bei Harrys Ausbruch. Die Quelle dieser Macht war Albus, in dessen Augen ein gefährliches Feuer loderte.

„Es wird keine Streiche geben. Severus ist ein fünfjähriger traumatisierter Junge, der unter meinem persönlichen Schutz steht. Jeder, der ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmt, wird sich vor mir zu verantworten haben."

Sirius lächelte, aber Remus spürte die unterschwellige Angst. Man forderte nicht einfach so den mächtigsten Zauberer der Gegenwart heraus.

„Okay, Albus. Ich benehme mich."

„Das will ich auch hoffen."

Seine Miene wurde wärmer.

„Ihr könnt natürlich auch in den Gästequartieren übernachten, bis eure Räume morgen fertig sind."

„Ich bleibe bei Harry."

Albus nickte.

„Und ich bleibe bei Severus", sagte Remus.

Das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters breitete sich aus.

„Dann sehen wir uns morgen früh zum Frühstück."

„Wie früh?" fragte Sirius besorgt.

„Zu einer humanen Zeit."

Im Krankensaal eilte Albus sofort an Severus' Bett. Er strich dem Kleinen sanft über den Kopf. „Ich werde dich nicht im Stich lassen" wisperte er so leise, dass Remus es nur dank seiner empfindlichen Werwolfsohren verstehen konnte, „Dieses Mal nicht."

Dann zog er die Decke zu recht und küsste den Jungen sanft auf die Stirn. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich die Liebe wider, die er für den Kleinen empfand, und Remus begriff, dass Severus nicht nur sein Welpe war, sondern auch der des Schulleiters. Mit einem Mal sah er es ganz deutlich: Albus, der weise Alpha-Wolf, Sirius, der wilde Beta, dann er und dann die beiden Jungwölfe, der eine schon fast ausgewachsen und der andere noch ganz jung. Der Alpha hatte ihm das Wohlergehen des jüngsten Rudelmitglieds anvertraut, und Remus würde ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Sirius hatte sich in Tatze verwandelt und sich zu Harrys Füßen zusammengerollt. Albus strich dem schlafendem Jungen durch das wilde Haar, und es gab Remus einen stich zu sehen, wie sehnsüchtig Lilys Sohn sich in die einfache Berührung schmiegte.

_Er braucht soviel Liebe_ dachte er, _Sie beide brauchen sie._

Albus zupfte auch hier die Decke zu recht und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden", sagte er leise.

Er nickte den beiden ehemaligen Herumtreibern noch einmal zu und verließ die Krankenstation.

Auf dem Bett neben Severus wartete bereits ein frischer Pyjama auf Remus, und mit einem letzten Blick auf seinen Schützling schlief auch er endlich ein.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, was meint ihr? Hat sich das Warten gelohnt? Ich hoffe es. Wie gefällt es euch, dass Remus Albus, Sirius, Harry, Severus und sich als Rudel sieht? Ist es too much?

Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot.

**Danksagung:**

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews!! Ihr seid absolut fantastisch!!

_filia-qui-mortis_: Vielen Dank für deine tolle Review! Ich hoffe, dir gefällt diese Kapitel genauso.

_caringangel_: Tja Sirius kann man manchmal echt auf den Mond schießen, aber er wird sich ändern. Versprochen.

**Anmerkung:**

Was Severus' Familie angeht, halte ich mich an die Vorgaben aus Band 6 mit einer kleinen Ergänzung. Ich gehe dabei davon aus, dass Eileen Snape nach ihrer Hochzeit kaum gezaubert hat und Tobias Snape Magie ablehnt.

Jetzt kommt Severus zu Wort!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**5. Geborgenheit**

Die Sonne strahlte durch die hohen Fenster der Krankenstation und schien einem kleinen Jungen mit blasser Haut in das schmale Gesicht. Severus blinzelte und gähnte herzhaft. Dann öffnete er die Augen – und erschrak. Wo war er? Er setzte sich auf und ein entsetzlicher Schmerz schoss durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er wimmerte und ihm schossen Tränen in die Augen. Ärgerlich wischte er sie weg und sah sich um. Im Bett neben ihm lag ein Mann, der Severus seltsam bekannt vorkam. Starke Arme, eine sanfte Stimme, tröstende Worte.

_Remus!_

Severus lächelte. Sera hatte ihn immer für seine Fähigkeit, sich Namen und Gesichter gut merken zu können, bewundert. Sein Lächeln erstarb. Sera war tot, und es war seine Schuld. Und offensichtlich hatten seine Eltern beschlossen ihn endgültig los zu werden. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem Bett auf der anderen Seite. Dort lag ein großer Junge – und ein riesiger Hund. Trotz der Schmerzen kroch Severus so weit wie möglich von ihm weg. Unbeschreibliche Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er bekam keine Luft mehr.

„Severus?"

Vor ihm stand eine Frau mit grauem Haar und einem grauweißen Kleid. Sie lächelte und Severus erinnerte sich daran sie schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Sie hatte ihm geholfen. Die Frau kam auf ihn zu und zog ihn in ihre Arme.

„Sch, ist schon gut. Du bist hier in Sicherheit", wisperte sie, während sie ihm durch sein dichtes schwarzes Haar fuhr.

Die Panik ebbte ab und Severus sah die Frau fragend an.

„Du bist in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberkunst. Ich bin Madam Pomfrey, die Heilerin der Schule."

Der Junge nickte. „Ich bin Severus Snape", sagte er höflich, „Wo sind Mummy und Da – Vater."

Sein Vater hatte ihm verboten ihn weiterhin „Daddy" zu nennen.

„Sie … sie … sind … sie sind …"

„Sie haben dich zu uns geschickt, damit wir dich vor den schwarzen Männern beschützen können."

Remus war aufgewacht.

„Erinnerst du dich an die schwarzen Männer?"

Severus nickte.

„Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort der Welt. Deshalb bist du hier."

Der Junge nickte wieder. Er wollte gern glauben, dass seine Eltern ihn in Sicherheit wissen wollten, trotz allem, was geschehen war. Er sah wieder auf das andere Bett. Der riesige Hund war aufgewacht und streckte sich genüsslich. Severus drängte sich näher an Madam Pomfrey. Sie strich ihm über den Kopf. Remus lächelte ihm zu.

„Tatze ist harmlos. Er wird dir nichts tun."

Severus nickte, obwohl er das nicht so recht glauben wollte.

„Ich muss dich noch einmal untersuchen", sagte die Heilerin, „Leg' dich bitte hin."

Der Junge gehorchte und griff automatisch nach Remus' Hand.

Die Heilerin schwang einen Stock, ähnlich dem, den seine Mutter manchmal benutzte, wenn sein Vater nicht da war, und bunte Kugeln erschienen über seinem Körper. Madam Pomfrey murmelte ein wenig vor sich hin und ließ weitere Kugeln entstehen.

„Severus, bitte dreh' dich auf den Bauch. Ich werde jetzt deinen Po einreiben, um die Verletzungen dort zu heilen."

Der Junge gehorchte. Doch als er Hände auf seinem Hintern spürte, brachen alle Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht wieder über ihn herein.

„Nein, nein, nein bitte …"

Er rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen und weinte. Er wollte nicht, dass man ihm noch mehr wehtat.

Starke Arme umschlangen ihn und Remus' warme Stimme wisperte ihm beruhigende Dinge ins Ohr.

„Du brauchst die Medizin jetzt nicht zu nehmen."

Severus sah auf.

„Medizin?"

Remus nickte.

„Sie hilft, dass es dir wieder besser geht."

Severus überlegte.

„Kannst du sie mir geben?"

Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, dass man ‚Sie' zu Erwachsenen sagte.

„Könnten … könnten Sie sie mir geben?"

Er zitterte. Remus würde sicherlich böse auf ihn sein, weil er unhöflich gewesen war.

„Du kannst ruhig ‚Du' sagen. Und ich gebe dir die Medizin gern."

Der Mann lächelte auf ihn herab und Severus lächelte scheu zurück.

„Jetzt konzentriere dich nur auf mich, okay?"

Severus nickte. Er spürte, wie Remus' Hand sanft seinen Rücken hinunter fuhr und dann in seine Pyjamahose glitt. Severus zitterte, aber seine Angst hielt sich in Grenzen, da die andere Hand des Mannes unablässig sein Haar streichelte.

Schnell glitt ein Finger zwischen seine Pobacken und Severus spürte etwas Kühles. Dann war der Finger wieder verschwunden.

„So, das war's. Jetzt hast du es überstanden."

Der Junge nickte und kuschelte sich an Remus.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen!" rief eine fröhliche Stimme.

Ein großer Mann mit einem langen weißen Bart und strahlend blauen Augen näherte sich Severus' Bett. Der Junge erinnerte sich an ihn. Auch er hatte ihm geholfen. Seinen Namen wusste er aber nicht. Irgendetwas mit ‚A'.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, Sir", antwortete der Junge höflich.

Das Lächeln in dem Gesicht des Mannes wurde breiter. Er setzte sich auf Severus' Bett.

„Das mit dem ‚Sir' vergessen wir jetzt ganz schnell. Ich bin Albus."

„Hallo. Mein Name ist Severus Snape."

Der Mann, Albus, ergriff seine ausgestreckte Hand.

„Sehr erfreut."

Dann klatschte er in die Hände.

„Wer hat Lust auf ein großes Frühstück?"

„Ich sterbe vor Hunger!" rief ein Mann von dem Bett links von Severus.

Der Junge konnte sich gut an ihn erinnern. Er hatte ihn letzte Nacht angeschrieen und ihm seine Stimme genommen. Er saß auf dem Platz, an dem vorher der große schwarze Hund gelegen hatte, und der nirgends zu sehen war.

_Werwölfe sehen tagsüber aus wie normale Menschen, aber nachts verwandeln sie sich in_ _reißende Bestien_, hallte die Stimme seiner Mutter durch sein Bewusstsein.

Severus' Atem beschleunigte sich. Plötzlich sah er wieder den riesigen Wolf vor sich und hörte Seras Schreie. Ein Wolf! Er musste ihr helfen! Er musste irgendetwas tun!

„Severus? Hab' keine Angst. Sirius tut dir nichts."

Die warme Stimme flößte ihm Vertrauen ein und die feste Umarmung, in der Remus ihn hielt, gab Severus zusätzliche Sicherheit. Er starrte trotzdem unverwandt den anderen Mann an.

„Wo ist der Wolf?" wisperte er.

„Welcher Wolf?"

Severus starrte auf den Fleck, wo der Mann saß.

„Sirius ist kein Wolf", sagte Albus sanft, „Er kann sich in einen Hund verwandeln. Er ist kein Werwolf."

Severus nickte. Er merkte nicht, wie Remus sich hinter ihm leicht anspannte. Ein leichtes Grummeln war zu hören, und der große Junge in dem Bett neben ihm errötete.

„Ach ja, Frühstück."

Albus schwang seinen Stock und auf Severus' Bett erschien ein großer niedriger Tisch. Darauf lagen nur einen Augenblick später Geschirr und Besteck. Dann tauchten plötzlich die köstlichsten Leckereien auf, die Severus je gesehen hatte: Würstchen, Eier mit Speck, Porridge, Früchte, Toast, Honig, verschiedene Marmeladen, Pudding, Kuchen, ein großer Berg Süßigkeiten und Dinge, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Daneben standen dampfende Krüge, aus denen es herrlich duftete.

„Greift zu."

Alle gehorchten. Nur Severus saß stumm da, noch immer überwältigt von der Fülle an Speisen. Bei seinen Eltern gab es immer nur Toast mit Orangenmarmelade und einen dünnen Tee. Sein Vater war der einzige, der Eier mit Speck bekam, weil er das Geld in der Familie verdiente.

„Was möchtest du, Severus?" fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Er hätte gern einmal Eier mit Speck gegessen oder die herrlichen Würstchen probiert. Oder etwas von den Süßigkeiten, und schon bei dem Anblick des Schokoladenkuchens lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Nur, durfte er das auch essen? Oder war das nur für die Erwachsenen?

„Möchtest du Eier mit Speck? Oder Würstchen?"

Severus antwortete nicht. Er hätte gern beides gehabt, aber er wusste nicht, ob er das durfte.

„Weißt du was? Ich gebe dir einfach ein bisschen von allem und du entscheidest, was du essen möchtest, in Ordnung?"

Der Junge nickte. Remus lud ihm von allem etwas auf zwei Teller. Auf dem einen befanden sich die süßen Sachen, und auf dem anderen die herzhaften.

„Was möchtest du trinken? Tee, Kakao oder Kürbissaft?"

Was war Kürbissaft?

„Kakao, bitte."

Er liebte Kakao.

„So, und jetzt guten Appetit."

„Danke Sir."

„Mein Name ist Remus."

„Ja, Si … Remus. Dir wünsche ich auch einen guten Appetit."

Er lächelte den Mann scheu an, bevor er langsam begann zu essen. Es schmeckte eines besser als das andere, aber nachdem er kaum die Hälfte geschafft hatte, fühlte er sich so voll gestopft wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Verzweifelt sah er auf die Teller. Wie sollte er das alles noch schaffen, denn schließlich hatten seine Eltern ihm beigebracht, dass man seinen Teller leer aß.

„Schon satt?" fragte Remus. Severus nickte.

„Oh, das trifft sich gut", rief Albus, „Ich wollte dich sowieso fragen, ob du die Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen noch isst."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, Sir. Sie… _Du_" verbesserte er sich, nachdem ihm Albus ihn schmunzelnd angesehen hatte, „Du kannst sie gern haben."

Dabei sah er etwas ratlos auf den Süßigkeitenteller. Was waren davon denn Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen? Plötzlich flogen kleine bunte Kugeln von seinem Teller genau auf den des Mannes.

„Danke."

Der Junge lächelte unsicher. Die Erwachsenen, die er kannte, waren nicht so nett zu ihm, seine Eltern eingeschlossen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr seit Sera tot war. Er begann leicht zu zittern. Er verdiente dies alles nicht. Seine Eltern hatten ihm klar gemacht, dass es seine Schuld war, dass seine Schwester nicht mehr lebte, und sie es vorgezogen hätten, wenn er statt ihrer gestorben wäre. Sofort schlangen sich schützende Arme um ihn

„Ist schon gut", wisperte Remus, „Du bist in Sicherheit."

Nein, war er nicht. Irgendwann würden die Männer merken, wie böse er war und ihm wehtun. Er war so in seine Gedanken verstrickt, dass er kaum spürte, wie Remus ihn sanft in den Armen wiegte.

„Wir tun dir nichts. Wir haben dich alle gern, Severus. Hier geschieht dir nichts."

Nach einer Weile drangen die warmen Worte in das Bewusstsein des Jungen, und er beruhigte sich ein wenig. Er barg sein Gesicht in dem Pyjama des freundlichen Mannes, der ihm sanft durch die Haare strich.

„Es tut mir leid", wisperte er.

„Ist schon gut", sagte Remus, „Du hast eine Menge durch gemacht."

„Sera ist tot. Und es ist meine Schuld."

So, jetzt wussten alle, wie schlecht er war.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Severus", sagte Albus sanft, „Du hast alles versucht, um sie zu schützen."

„Warum sagst du das?"

„Ich habe es gesehen?"

„Warum hast du nicht geholfen? Wo bist du gewesen? Warum hast du Sera nicht beschützt? Warum?!"

Er wusste, dass er unverschämt war, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Die Verzweiflung und der Schmerz waren zu frisch. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

„Ich konnte euch nicht helfen. Wir Zauberer haben verschiedenen Möglichkeiten Dinge zu sehen, auch Dinge, die schon geschehen sind."

Severus schluchzte. Es interessierte ihn nicht, was der alte Mann zu sagen hatte. Sera war seit einer Woche tot, und nichts wurde sie wieder lebendig machen. Er kuschelte sich an Remus und weinte, bis nur noch trockene Schluchzer kamen.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er, als er bemerkte, dass der Pyjama des Mannes ganz nass geworden war.

„Das ist kein Problem. Schau."

Er schwang seinen Stock, und der Pyjama war wieder trocken. Severus lächelte. Remus schwang wieder seinen Stock, und eine leuchtende Kugel erschien. Er ließ sie auf und ab schweben, und Severus beschloss ihm zu zeigen, was er konnte. Er hielt seine Handflächen gegeneinander und stellte sich den Schmetterling vor, den er Sera zu ihrem Geburtstag gezeigt hatte.

Erst begannen seine Handflächen zu leuchten. Dann bewegte er sie gegeneinander und formte aus dem Licht eine Kugel, die eher einem Ei glich. Schließlich schloss er die Augen und ohne hinzusehen, wusste er, dass die Kugel Flügel bekommen hatte. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder, und wirklich: Zwischen seinen Handflächen, befand sich eine leuchtende Kugel mit Flügeln, ein Schmetterling. Einen Augenblick flatterte er herum, dann löste er sich wieder in Luft auf.

Severus zog die Nase hoch. Sera hatte sich sehr über den Schmetterling gefreut.

Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie still es um ihn herum geworden war. Die Erwachsenen starrten ihn alle an. Vorsichtig schmiegte er sich näher an Remus.

„Das hast du sehr gut gemacht, Severus", sagte Albus und seine Augen strahlten.

Der Junge lächelte scheu.

„Da kann ich ihm nur beipflichten", sagte Remus, „Du wirst eines Tages ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer sein."

„Glaubst du?"

„Das weiß ich."

„Und … und wenn ich doch böse bin?"

Remus schlang seine Arme um ihn und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Es gibt nur wenig Menschen, die wirklich böse sind, und du gehörst nicht dazu. Manche Menschen werden durch das Leben böse, aber wir werden alles dafür tun, dass dein Leben nur das Beste für dich bereithält."

Severus sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Wirklich?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Ja."

„Warum?"

Severus verstand das nicht. Warum mochten ihn diese fremden Menschen mehr als seine eigenen Eltern?

„Weil du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist."

Severus verstand es immer noch nicht. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über seine Stirn. Sein Kopf tat weh, und er konnte seine Augen kaum offen halten. Er gähnte.

„Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass sich Severus noch ein bisschen ausruht", sagte Madam Pomfrey. Mit einem Schwung seines Stocks ließ Albus all die Leckereien verschwinden, und die Heilerin trat zu ihm.

„Ich möchte, dass du dies hier trinkst, damit du gut schläfst."

Er trank brav, was sie ihm gab, auch wenn es einfach scheußlich schmeckte. Dann griff er automatisch nach dem Bären, der auf dem Kissen lag – und stockte. Das war nicht sein Teddy. Den hatte sein Vater ihm nach Seras Tod weggenommen.

„Nimm' ihn ruhig", sagte Albus freundlich, „Ich schenke ihn dir."

Severus presste den Bären an sich.

„Danke", wisperte er.

„Gern geschehen."

Dem Jungen fielen die Augen zu. Er spürte noch, wie er liebevoll zugedeckt wurde und einen sanften Kuss bekam. Dann war er eingeschlafen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was meint Ihr? Gefällt's euch? Bitte schreibt mir eine klitzekleine Review. Bittebittebitte!!!

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr endlich, wer Sera ist, und warum Severus Angst vor Werwölfen hat.

**Anmerkung:**

Severus' Schmetterling müsst ihr euch als ein buntes Licht-Ei mit Flügeln vorstellen und nicht als filigranes, kompliziertes Gebilde. Dazu ist er dann doch zu klein.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

**Danksagung:**

Danke, danke für eure Reviews sich verbeug'. Ihr seid super!!

loonieluu: Vielen vielen Dank für deine tolle Review. Ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel genauso gut gefällt.

Ellen: Danke für deine Review. Hier ist auch schon das nächste Kapitel.

Nemesis: Im siebten Kapitel gibt es ganz viel Harry. Aber ich hoffe, dass dir dieses Kapitel auch gefällt.

caringangel: Und schon geht's weiter!

Und nun, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**6. Familie**

„Ich denke, ihr habe sicherlich einige Fragen", sagte Albus. Harry nickte abwesend, während er den schlafenden Jungen betrachtete.

„Das denke ich auch, sagte Poppy, „Doch ich möchte euch bitten, sie nicht in meinem Krankenflügel zu diskutieren. Severus braucht Ruhe."

Sirius verbeugte sich.

„Ja, Mum."

Madam Pomfrey lächelte.

„raus."

„Bitte sag' uns bescheid, sobald severus aufwacht.", bat Remus.

„Das werde ich."

Albus führte sie in sein Büro.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

Sie lehnten dankend ab.

„Was möchtet ihr wissen?"

„Wieso ist Snape so gestört?" fragte Sirius.

Albus ignorierte ihn und wandte sich Remus zu.

„Warum hat Severus Angst vor Werwölfen?"

Albus nickte und sein Blick fiel auf Harry.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sna-, Professor Snape mit meiner Mutter befreundet war?"

„Sirius, hast du noch eine Frage?"

Der Animagus überlegte.

„Wer ist Sera?"

„Sera ist, beziehungsweise, war Serena Snape, Severus' Schwester. Sie war 2 Jahre älter und, soweit ich weiß, ein Squib. Als sie 7 Jahre alt war, haben Severus und sie im Wald gespielt und dabei die Zeit vergessen. Es war eine Vollmondnacht."

Er sah Remus an, und den Werwolf beschlich eine dunkle Ahnung.

„Severus und seine Schwester wurden von einem Werwolf angegriffen. Severus hat versucht Sera so gut wie möglich zu beschützen, und es ist ihm schließlich gelungen, den Wolf mit seiner Magie zu vertreiben. Doch für seine Schwester war es zu spät. Sie ist noch im Wald an ihren schweren Verletzungen gestorben. Severus' Eltern haben ihm damals die Schuld gegeben, da er derjenige gewesen war, der unbedingt im Wald hatte spielen wollten, und er lebte, während seine Schwerster sterben musste."

„Sie haben ihm die Schuld gegeben, weil er überlebt hat?"

„So ist es, Harry."

„Dabei hätten sie allen Grund stolz darauf zu sein, dass er den Wolf verjagen konnte," sagte Remus.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dass Severus' Eltern nicht beide magisch waren. Sein Vater war ein Muggle und nicht besonders glücklich darüber, einen magisch begabten Sohn zu haben. Ich habe Erinnerungen gesehen, in denen Tobias Snape versucht hat, die Magie aus ihm herauszuprügeln."

„Und seine Mutter?"

„Eileen Snape war eine Hexe aus einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien der Welt. Sie war eine Prince."

„Eine Prince?"

Sirius machte den Eindruck als könnte er es kaum glauben.

„Ganz recht."

„Und sie hat einen _Muggle_ geheiratet?"

„Allerdings. Ihre Familie war nicht begeistert und hat sie enterbt. Soweit ich weiß, hat sie nach ihrer Heirat mit ihrem Mann ausschließlich in der Muggelwelt gelebt und nur sehr selten Magie angewandt. Kurz vor Severus' drittem Jahr ist sie an der magischen Grippe gestorben. Damals bekam er, glaube ich, den Namen ‚Schniefelus'."

Albus warf Sirius einen scharfen Blick zu. Dieser sah zu Boden. Remus erinnerte sich, dass Severus am Anfang des dritten Schuljahres oft leise vor sich hin geschnieft hatte, was zu dem wenig schmeichelhaften Spitznamen geführt hatte.

„Wie alt war Professor Snape als das mit seiner Schwester passiert ist?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Sein Name ist Severus. Er war damals 5 Jahre alt, und ich denke, dass in seiner jetzigen Erinnerung dieses Ereignis noch gar nicht lange zurück liegt."

Harry nickte.

„Es gibt noch etwas, was ich euch sagen muss. Ihr habt alle gesehen, was Severus in der Krankenstation getan hat. Eine solche Beherrschung zauberstabloser Magie ist selbst in eurem Alter äußerst selten, ganz zu schweigen von einem 5-jährigen. Leider weiß ich weder welches Potential noch welche verborgenen Talente Severus in sich trägt, da er einen Teil seiner Magie seit frühester Kindheit blockiert hat. Während seiner Schulzeit haben sich diese Barrieren noch verstärkt und Voldemort hat sein übriges getan."

Remus runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber warum? Mächtige Gefolgsleute sind doch gut für ihn."

Albus lächelte.

„Aber keine Gefolgsleute, die eines Tages zu mächtig sein könnten."

„Du meinst, Snape könnte es mit Old Voldy aufnehmen?"

„Eines Tages vielleicht."

„Das ist doch super. Dann lassen wir ihn Old Voldy erledigen, und Harry ist aus dem Schneider."

„Severus ist noch ein Kind, und nach der Prophezeiung ist Harry der einzige, der Voldemort besiegen kann."

„Auch Prophezeiungen können irren", warf Sirius ein, „und wenn's schief geht, kann Harry immer noch gegen ihn kämpfen."

„Es ist meine Aufgabe, Voldemort zu töten, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass durch mich noch mehr Menschen in Gefahr geraten oder getötet werden", sagte Harry. Er sah sehr ernst aus und wirkte auf Remus trotz seiner Jugend so weise wie der Schulleiter hinter dem Schreibtisch.

_Du wärst stolz auf ihn gewesen Lily._

„Wenn Severus älter ist, wird er, genauso wie andere junge Zauberer, unterrichtet werden und sich eines Tages hoffentlich dem Orden des Phönix' anschließen."

„Wir werden ihm schon beibringen, auf wessen Seite er zu stehen hat", sagte Sirius in dem Brustton der Überzeugung.

„Das werden wir nicht", sagte Albus ernst, „Er hat in seinem Leben nie Freiheit errfahren. Diese Mal werde ich ihm die Wahl lassen: Voldemort, die Freiheit oder ich."

„Du willst ihn zu Voldemort gehen lassen?"

„Warum bist du so verwundert, Sirius? Ich dachte, du wärst immer davon überzeugt gewesen, dass Severus ohnehin ein überzeugter Todesser ist."

Sirius beschloss nichts zu sagen.

„Und wenn er sich für Voldemort entscheidet?" fragte Remus.

„Das wird er nicht. Das weiß ich."

„Wenn du meinst", murmelte Sirius.

Albus wandte sich Harry zu.

„Du wolltest gern wissen, wie es sein konnte, dass Severus und deine Mutter befreundet waren, nicht wahr?"

Harry nickte.

„Sie waren beide in Zaubertränke Klassenbeste und haben gemeinsam an verschiedenen Projekten gearbeitet. Dabei ist eine Freundschaft entstanden, die selbst mir lange Zeit entgangen ist."

„Meine Mutter war gut in Zaubertränke?"

„Oh ja. Nur Severus war etwas besser als sie. Er hat immer gehofft, dass sie gemeinsam mit ihm in Neapel Zaubertränke studieren und eine Tränkemeisterin werden würde. Doch sie hat sich entschieden deinen Vater zu heiraten und dich zu bekommen."

Remus nahm an, dass das wahrscheinlich noch ein weiterer Punkt für Severus gewesen war, James zu hassen. Er wusste seit seiner Zeit als Lehrer, dass der Slytherin es überhaupt nicht ertragen konnte, wenn Talent verschwendet wurde.

„Leider hat sie ihr Talent nicht an mich vererbt."

Albus' Augen funkelten.

„Das würde ich nicht sagen. Vielleicht hast du es nur noch nicht entdeckt."

Harry lächelte.

„Habt ihr sonst noch eine Frage?"

Sie sahen einander an und schüttelten den Kopf. Remus wollte erst einmal die Informationen, die sie erhalten hatten, verarbeiten, und er dachte, dass es mindestens Harry nicht anders ging.

„Gut. Ich habe euch eine Wohnung im zweiten Stock des Westflügels einrichten lassen. Sie verbirgt sich hinter einem Feuergargoyle und das Passwort ist ‚Schlangenkind'."

_Wie passend_, dachte Remus.

„Ihr könnte natürlich das Dekor ändern, wenn ihr möchtet. Ich hatte ohnehin überlegt, dass wir einmal in die Winkelgasse gehen, sobald es Severus etwas besser geht."

Remus' Laune sank augenblicklich. Er ging nicht besonders gern einkaufen. Es machte einfach keinen Spaß, wenn man jeden Knut dreimal umdrehen musste. Andererseits würde Severus eine Menge neuer Sachen brauchen, und er hatte ihm versprochen, dass er nur das Beste bekommen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er nicht drum herum kommen, sich von Harry oder Sirius Geld leihen zu müssen. Aber mit dem Job in Hogwarts konnte er es ihnen wenigstens zurückzahlen.

Ein lautes Pochen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. An einem der hohen Fenster hüpften einige Eulen aufgeregt auf und nieder und forderten ungeduldig Einlass. Albus seufzte.

„Ich fürchte, ihr müsst mich jetzt entschuldigen."

Ein Schwung seines Zauberstabes und die Eulen drängten sich auf seinem Schreibtisch.

„Es scheint hier niemand ohne dich auszukommen", bemerkte Sirius grinsend.

„Leider."

„Falls wir dir helfen können …", bot Remus an.

„Minerva kommt in ein paar Tagen aus ihrem Urlaub zurück. Trotzdem danke für das Angebot."

Dann nahm er der ersten Eule ihr Pergament ab und entrollte es. Harry, Sirius und Remus verabschiedeten sich, und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung. Bei dem Gargoyle erklärte Harry, dass er noch kurz in die Krankenstation gehen wollte. Sirius grinste.

„Willst du sehen, ob Snape noch atmet?"

Harry lächelte und antwortete nicht. Sirius zog ihn zur Seite und flüsterte ihm so leise etwas ins Ohr, das selbst Remus es nicht verstehen konnte. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, und der Animagus sah etwas enttäuscht aus. Der Junge nickte Remus kurz zu und ging davon.

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?" wollte der Werwolf wissen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nichts Wichtiges."

Bevor Remus es verhindern konnte, entwich ihm ein leises Grollen. Er musste seinen Welpen beschützen.

„Es war nichts Schlimmes, okay?"

Mit diesen Worten ließ Sirius ihn stehen und betrat die neue Wohnung. Remus folgte ihm.

Während der Animagus schwungvoll sein Zimmer in Besitz nahm, würdigte Remus seinem neuen Reich nur eines kurzen Blickes und betrat das Zimmer, das laut Namensschild Severus zugeteilt war. Es war ein großer heller Raum mit Bogenfenstern, die bis zum Boden reichten, sodass der Kleine bequem auf den großen See hinausschauen konnte. An den Fenstern stand ein kindgerechter Tisch mit vier kleinen Stühlen. Der Boden war mit einem samtgrünen Teppich bedeckt und passend dazu zeigte die Tapete eine Waldlandschaft, in der sich Einhörner und Hippogreifen tummelten. Ab und an flog ein Drache vorüber, der aber harmlos aussah. Die Decke war dunkelblau mit goldenen Sternen. Darunter standen ein Himmelbett aus dunklem Holz, sowie ein Regal und ein kunstvoll geschnitzter Kleiderschrank. In einer Ecke waren verschiedene Kissen zu einer Kuschelecke arrangiert worden, in der sich sicher auch gut toben ließ. Außer zwei vereinsamten Büchern und ein wenig Kleidung waren sowohl das Regal, als auch der Kleiderschrank leer.

Vor Remus' innerem Auge füllten sich die Möbel aber rasch. Der Kleiderschrank war angefüllt mit sowohl magischer als auch nichtmagischer Kleidung in den verschiedensten Farben. Auf dem Tisch lagen Malutensilien und in dem Regal standen Kinder- und Malbücher, Kuscheltiere und Spielzeug, sowie ein dickes Geschichtenbuch, aus dem Remus seinem Schützling Nacht für Nacht etwas vorlesen konnte. Das Spielzeug würde Severus' Kreativität fördern und nicht nur magisch, sondern auch nichtmagisch sein. Natürlich würde alles von sehr guter Qualität sein, und Severus würde sich jedes Stück selbst aussuchen dürfen. Remus seufzte leise. Das würde nicht billig werden, aber er wollte nur das Beste für Severus.

„Moony, hast du schon den Balkon gesehen?" rief Sirius.

„Nein, habe ich noch nicht", antwortete Remus lächelnd. Das war der Tatze aus der Schulzeit, den er so lange vermisst hatte, und der endlich wieder auferstanden war.

„Dann beweg' deinen Hintern hierher."

Der Werwolf schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. Ja, das war definitiv der alte Sirius.

„Ich komme."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Und, was meint ihr??

Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es ganz viel Harry – und Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot.

**Danksagung:**

Ich danke meinen beiden fleißigen Reviewer gaaaaanz herzlich!

_filia-qui-mortis:_ In diesem Kapitel wird noch etwas mehr erklärt, aber im nächsten Kapitel gibt es auch wieder Action. Versprochen. Und Komplimente kann man gar nicht oft genug hören :)

_caringangel:_ Hier erfährst du, was Dumbledore und Harry zu besprechen haben. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**7. Slytherins**

Auf den ersten Anschein war die Krankenstation bis auf Snape, der tief zu schlafen schien, leer. Doch dann streckte Madam Pomfrey ihren Kopf aus einer Tür, die ihm noch nie aufgefallen war, und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich möchte nur Sna-, Severus, besuchen."

Es war seltsam von dem Tränkemeister mit seinem Vornamen zu sprechen. Madam Pomfrey nickte und schwang ihren Zauberstab. Eine blaue Kugel leuchtete kurz um den Körper ihres kleinen Patienten auf. Die Heilerin warf Harry einen durchdringenden Blick zu und verschwand wieder in ihrer Tür. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was sollte das denn? Befürchtete sie, dass er Snape etwas antun würde? Für wie skrupellos hielt sie ihn eigentlich?

Immer noch fassungslos näherte er sich dem Bett. Snape lag tief eingekuschelt unter der Decke, den Teddybären fest an sich gedrückt. Sein Atem ging ruhig und er wirkte so friedlich, dass Harry Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihn mit dem Mann zu assoziieren, der in den letzten fünf Jahren nach allen Kräften versucht hatte, ihm das Leben so schwer wie möglich zu machen.

_Und der sein Leben an deines gebunden hat_, erinnerte ihn eine kleine Stimme.

Das war etwas, was er einfach nicht verstehen konnte. Warum hatte Snape das getan? Was hatte ihn bewogen, sein Leben von dem des Sohnes seines Erzfeindes abhängig zu machen? Dumbledore hatte gesagt, dass seine Mutter und Snape Freunde gewesen waren. Aber waren sie das wirklich gewesen? Oder war vielleicht mehr zwischen ihnen gewesen als nur Freundschaft?

_Du bist ein guter Mensch. _

Das Gesicht seiner Mutter war erfüllt gewesen von Vertrauen – und tiefer Zuneigung. Snapes Miene war, abgesehen von einer kleinen Verwunderung, ausdruckslos gewesen. Das Seltsame war, das Harry sich daran erinnerte, in den Armen des Tränkemeisters gelegen zu haben. Als kleiner Junge hatte er sich manchmal gewünscht, dass ein schwarzer Mann kommen und ihn von den Dursleys wegholen würde. Er hatte nie verstanden, warum sich Dudley vor einem schwarzen Mann gefürchtet hatte, der sich angeblich in seinem Schrank versteckt hielt, denn Harry hatte den schwarzen Mann immer mit einem Gefühl der Geborgenheit und des Schutzes verbunden. Einmal hatte er in Dudleys Schwank nachgesehen und zu seiner großen Enttäuschung nichts gefunden. Harry war älter geworden und hatte den schwarzen Mann vergessen. Bis gestern.

_Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten_, dachte er, _Ohne dich hätte ich nicht einmal das erste Schuljahr überlebt._

Snape hatte verhindert, dass Quirrel ihn in seinem ersten Quidditchspiel von seinem Besen geworfen hatte. Im dritten Schuljahr hatte er ihn vor Moony beschützt und hätte er sich daran erinnert, dass der Tränkelehrer ein Mitglied des Ordens war, wäre das Ende des letzten Schuljahres auch anders verlaufen. Natürlich hatte er versucht Snape die Schuld dafür in die Schuhe zu schieben, dass dieser den Okklumantik-Unterricht abgebrochen hatte, doch Harry wusste selbst, dass das Blödsinn war. Für einen Menschen, der so auf Privatsphäre bedacht war, war es eigentlich ein Wunder, dass er ihn nicht gleich umgebracht hatte, um es dann wie einen Unfall aussehen zu lassen.

Snape bewegte sich ein wenig und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in seine Decke, bis nur noch eine schwarze Haarsträhne von dem Jungen zu sehen war. Harry lächelte. Er konnte sich förmlich vorstellen, wie dieses Verhalten ein kollektives „Ah" bei sämtlichen Mädchen der Schule auslösen würde, begleitet von einem „Ach, wie süß.". Er grinste breit bei dem Gedanken, was der erwachsenen Snape dazu sagen würde, wenn er plötzlich mit dem Wort „süß" in Verbindung gebracht würde.

Sein Lächeln erstarb, wenn er daran dachte, was dieser Junge schon hinter sich hatte. Es war sicher nicht angenehm mit ansehen zu müssen, wie die Schwester vor den eigenen Augen starb. Und dann hatten seine Eltern ihm nicht nur die Schuld daran gegeben, sondern ihm auch noch vorgeworfen den Vorfall überlebt zu haben. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was waren das für Eltern? Sicher die Dursleys hatten auch nie gezögert ihm die Schuld für alles Mögliche zu geben, aber sie waren nicht seine Eltern.

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an das, was er in den Okklumantik-Stunden gesehen hatte. Zwei Menschen, die sich leidenschaftlich stritten, während Snape, der genauso alt aussah wie jetzt, unglücklich in der Ecke saß.

_Wir passen gut auf dich auf_, dachte er, _Du_ _hast jetzt mächtige Beschützer._

Und das hatte er. Harry schmunzelte, als er daran dachte, wie liebevoll sich Remus um Snape gekümmert hatte. Der Werwolf schien völlig in seiner Ersatzvaterrolle aufzugehen und Harry zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er jeden anknurren würde, der seinen jungen Schützling auch nur schief ansah. Vielleicht sollte er Hermine mal fragen, was sie über das Verhalten von Werwölfen gegenüber Jüngeren, die sie unter ihre Fittiche genommen hatten, wusste. Er wollte sich nicht mit einem wütenden Remus konfrontiert sehen, nur weil er irgendwelche ungeschriebenen Regeln missachtet hatte.

Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke. Was würde Snape sagen, wenn er erfuhr, dass seine Bezugsperson ein Werwolf war? Andererseits, wie sollte er es denn erfahren? Die Vollmondnächte konnte er gemeinsam mit Sirius wieder in der Heulenden Hütte verbringen, falls es Dumbledore nicht schaffen sollte den Wolfsbanntrank aufzutreiben. Harry war sich sicher, dass es ihm gemeinsam mit dem Schulleiter gelingen würde, Severus so abzulenken, dass er nicht zu viele Fragen stellte.

Er fragte sich, ob sie auch dieses Jahr Weihnachten im Grimmauldplatz verbringen würden. Mrs. Weasley würde es sich bestimmt nicht nehmen lassen, Snape richtig durchzufüttern, denn der Junge war sehr dünn. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich mit ihrer Mütterlichkeit erdrücken, aber vielleicht genoss der Junge ihre Zuneigung ja auch. Er konnte sie sicherlich brauchen.

_Jedes Kind kann eine Weasley-Mutter brauchen_, dachte er schmunzelnd

Harry fragte sich, ob er Ron und Hermine erzählen durfte, was passiert war. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie sie auf die Nachricht reagieren würden. Ron würde es fertig bringen, und sagen, dass Snape es nicht anders verdient hätte, während Hermine den Jungen nach allen Kräften beschützen und ihm helfen würde. Sie hatte den Tränkenlehrer immer schon gegen alle anderen verteidigt. Die Tatsache, dass er jetzt ein fünfjähriger traumatisierter Junge war, würde dazu führen, dass sie ihn beschützte wie ein menschliches Hornschwanzweibchen ihr Junges.

_Ron sollte dann lieber nichts Falsches sagen._

Andererseits war Ron kein Kind mehr, und Harry war zuversichtlich, dass er Snape akzeptieren würde, nachdem er sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte. Sonst würde Hermine ihm etwas erzählen.

Das nächste Schuljahr dürfte interessant werden.

Harry strich die Bettdecke des Jungen zu Recht. Auch er würde seinen Teil beitragen, um ihm zu helfen. Schließlich hatte der Tränkelehrer ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Es wurde Zeit, dass er etwas zurückgab.

Plötzlich verzog Snape das Gesicht und rieb seinen linken Arm an dem Teddybären. In Harrys Magen bildete sich ein eisiger Klumpen. Vorsichtig schob er den linken Pyjamaärmel zurück, aber die blasse Kinderhaut war makellos. Trotzdem schien der Junge Schmerzen zu haben. Harry streichelte ihn etwas unbeholfen. Dann begann seine Narbe zu schmerzen.

Instinktiv kniff er die Augen zusammen und nahm die Hand von Snape. Harry spürte die fremde Präsenz in seinem Kopf und fühlte, wie Voldemort seine Erinnerungen durchstöberte.

_Nein, nein, nein!_

_Lass' ihn in Ruhe, Tom! Er weiß nichts!_

Ein wütendes Zischen hallte durch Harrys Bewusstsein, dann war Voldemort verschwunden.

„Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen", sagte Dumbledore sanft, „Es ist vorbei."

Harry gehorchte und sah sich um. Am Fußende des Krankenbettes stand Madam Pomfrey und sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab, und ließ wieder die bunten Kugeln über den Körper des Jungen schweben. Als sie nichts Besorgniserregendes fand, verschwand sie wieder und ließ Harry mit dem Schulleiter allein.

Dieser saß neben dem Gryffindor und betrachtete ihn besorgt.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Er sucht ihn."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Ich weiß."

Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein goldener Schimmer umgab Snapes Kopf. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die Stirn des Jungen und murmelte etwas. Weißes Licht strömte aus seiner Handfläche und floss in den schmalen Kopf.

„Sobald Severus wieder ganz gesund ist, werde ich ihn in Okklumantik unterrichten, und auch du solltest den Unterricht wieder aufnehmen. Diese Mal werde _ich_ dein Lehrer sein."

Harry nickte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie der Okklumantik-Unterricht für einen Fünfjährigen aussehen sollte, vor allem wenn besagter Fünfjähriger solche Erinnerungen wie Snape hatte.

„Warum kann Voldemort ihn noch rufen?"

„Das Ritual, durch das Tom seine Anhänger an sich bindet, ist sehr komplex. Das Dunkle Mal ist nur ein Zeichen. Die Magie, für das es steht, durchzieht den ganzen Körper, und ist in der Lage, bestimmte magische Bereiche sogar zu blockieren."

„Welche Bereiche?"

„Alle, die positive Emotionen erfordern, wie Liebe Glück und Freude, sowie alle, die die Heilung betreffen."

„Warum?"

„Weil Tom weder Liebe, Glück noch Freude empfinden kann. Er versteht diese Emotionen nicht. Sie bleiben ihm verborgen, genauso wie die Magie, die sich in ihnen befindet, wie z.B: den Patronus. Was die Heilungszauber angeht, vertritt Voldemort die Meinung, dass jemand, der schwer verletzt wird, also in seinen Augen scheitert, es nicht anders verdient hat. Außerdem gibt es ihm allein die Macht zu entscheiden, wer geheilt werden soll, und wer nicht."

„Also beherrscht er noch Heilungszauber?"

„Er beherrscht sie sicherlich, aber ich bezweifle, dass er sie anwendet. Dafür hat er Severus."

Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Severus' Mal unterscheidet sich von allen anderen. Es lässt Heilungszauber zu, und er ist, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Todessern, in der Lage, einen Patronus herauf zu beschwören. Dafür ist sein Magiepotential im Ganzen beeinträchtigt."

„Warum ist sein Mal anders?"

„Ich hege den Verdacht, dass alle Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels ein individuelles Mal tragen. So konnte Lucius Malfoy nie eine Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern nachgewiesen werden, weil er sein Mal vor Auroren verbergen konnte. Hätten sie ihn nicht in der Ministeriumsabteilung zusammen mit anderen bekannten Todessern gesehen, wäre er nie nach Askaban gekommen. Ich weiß nicht, welche Modifikationen Bellatrix oder andere Mitglieder des Inneren Zirkels erfahren haben. Wurmschwanz kann sicherlich ebenfalls Heilungszauber wirken, denn sonst hätte er Tom nicht so lange am Leben erhalten können. Severus' Mal musste anders sein, da es Verdacht erregt hätte, wenn er als Tränkemeister keine Heilungstränke hätte herstellen können, ganz davon abgesehen, dass Heilung ein wichtiger Teil der Tränkemeisterprüfung darstellt. Tom ist außerdem sicher davon ausgegangen, dass es mir verdächtig vorgekommen wäre, hätte Severus einen Patronus heraufbeschwören können, was seinen Wert als Spion erheblich beeinträchtigt hätte."

Harry nickte. Voldemort schien an alles zu denken.

„Schon Grindelwald hat seine Anhänger markiert. Tom hat höchstwahrscheinlich sein Mal übernommen, und es nach seinen Vorstellungen verändert."

„Gibt es kein Gegenmittel?"

„Ich kenne keines, aber vielleicht findest du eines Tages eines."

Dumbledores Augen funkelten, und Harry hatte schon wieder das unangenehme Gefühl, dass ihm etwas vorenthalten wurde. Aber wie schon zuvor, würde der Schulleiter keine Silbe mehr verraten, als er dachte, das gut für Harry war.

Dann wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem schlafenden Jungen in dem Krankenbett zu und in seinem Blick lag soviel väterliche Liebe, dass es dem Gryffindor einen leichten Stich versetzte. Harry wurde bewusst, dass er immer stillschweigend davon ausgegangen war, dass er eine besondere Stellung bei Dumbledore innehatte, die niemand sonst besaß. Doch jetzt erkannte er, dass es jemanden gab, der vielleicht einen noch wichtigeren Platz im Herzen seines Mentors einnahm, und das war ausgerechnet Snape.

Harry dachte an die Gefühle, die ihn, beziehungsweise Voldemort, überschwemmt hatten, sobald Snape seine Erinnerungen auf Dumbledore gelenkt hatte: Die Liebe und die Bewunderung, die normalerweise ein Sohn seinem Vater entgegenbrachte.

Er räusperte sich.

„Professor?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hab gestern nicht alles erzählt. Als Voldemort Professor Sna…"

„Severus", verbesserte Dumbledore.

„Severus gefragt hat, warum er ihn verraten hat, hat er nicht nur Bilder von Ihnen gesendet, sondern auch, was er für Sie empfindet. Dann wollte er wissen, ob Sie Sna-, Severus' Vater sind. Er hat das verneint, aber gesagt, dass er sich wünscht, Sie zum Vater zu haben."

Die Augen des Schulleiters glänzten verdächtig.

„Auch ich wäre stolz darauf ihn meinen Sohn nennen zu dürfen."

„Severus liebt und bewundert Sie sehr."

Der Schulleiter sagte nichts. Nur der Glanz in seinen Augen wurde stärker.

„Ich hatte einmal eine Familie", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, „Eine wunderschöne Frau und drei wundervolle Kinder: Geoffrey, Alicia und Sebastian. Geoffrey und Alicia waren beide sehr lebendige Kinder. Ständig heckten sie etwas aus und spielten Quidditch wie die Verrückten. Sebastian beschäftigte sich lieber still für sich. Während Geoffrey und Alicia einen Haufen Freunde hatten, zog Sebastian die Gesellschaft eines einzigen Freundes vor und war zufrieden damit. In Hogwarts kamen Geoffrey und Lica beide nach Gryffindor, während der Hut meinen jüngsten Sohn nach Ravenclaw schickte. Sein bester Freund kam nach Slytherin. Sein Name war Armand Malfoy, Draco Malfoys Großvater."

„Der beste Freund Ihres Sohnes war ein Malfoy?!"

Harry konnte es kaum glauben.

„Ja. Die Malfoys hatten damals schon keinen besonders guten Ruf, und ich war nicht gerade begeistert von Sebastians Wahl. Doch er ließ sich nicht beirren. Armand war sein bester freund, und er würde ihn nicht aufgeben, nur weil sein alter Vater das so wollte."

Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Bald zeigte er Interesse an den dunklen Künsten Als ich ihn darauf ansprach, erklärte er mir, dass er auch etwas über die andere Seite wissen wollte, und nicht der einzige wäre. Er plädierte dafür, dass wir die Dunklen Künste als freiwilliges Unterrichtsfach einführen sollten, damit wissensdurstige Hexen und Zauberer nicht in Voldemorts Arme getrieben wurden. Er war der Meinung, dass wir die dunkle Seite nicht verteufeln sollten, denn wo Licht sei, wäre auch immer Schatten. Und dass Schatten ihrerseits nicht entstehen könnten, wenn es nicht Licht gäbe, das Menschen Schatten werfen ließe. Er glaubte an ein Gleichgewicht der Kräfte. Schwarz und Weiß. Hell und Dunkel. Eine Akzeptanz sowohl der einen als auch der anderen Seite. Wir stritten uns und sprachen danach nicht mehr miteinander. 10 Jahre später griffen Grindelwalds Anhänger, die ‚Schwarzen Reiter', kurz vor Weihnachten meine Familie an. Ich war damals in Hogwarts. Alicia war die einzige, die noch lebte, als ich mit den Auroren eintraf. Sie erzählte mir, dass Sebastian bis zuletzt gekämpft und die meisten der ‚Schwarzen Reiter' getötet hatte. Sie erzählte mir von Flüchen, die sie noch nie gehört hatte, und verheerend unter Grindelwalds Anhängern gewütet hätten. In St. Mungos hauchte sie dann auch ihr Leben aus. Gemeinsam mit einigen Auroren konstruierte ich mit Hilfe von Aufzeichnungen verschiedene Verteidigungsflüche, die Sebastian aufgrund seines Wissens über die Dunklen Künste entwickelt hatte, und die in ihrer Wirksamkeit völlig neuartig waren. Heute gehören sie zur Grundausbildung eines jeden Aurors. Ich habe ihm nie sagen können, wie stolz ich auf ihn war."

Dumbledore starrte vor sich hin, und einen Augenblick war sich Harry nicht sicher, ob er von seinem toten Sohn oder Snape sprach.

„Als dein Vater und Sirius nach Hogwarts kamen, erinnerten sie mich so sehr an Geoffrey und Lica, und ich beschloss, sie so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen. Vor allem Sirius. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass seine Familie ihn zerstörte. Leider übersah ich wieder jemanden, nämlich Severus. Erst als er mich Jahre nach seinem Abschluss in einer Diskussion über Weiße und Dunkle Magie mit denselben Argumenten wie Sebastian konfrontierte, erkannte ich, wie ähnlich er meinem jüngsten Sohn war. Ich beschloss ihm die väterliche Liebe zu schenken, die ich Sebastian nicht mehr geben konnte. Severus konnte ich sagen, wie stolz ich auf ihn war."

Der Schulleiter betrachtete den schlafenden Jungen und eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange herab.

„Severus hat mir immer gesagt, dass ich seine Slytherins nicht vergessen darf. Dass sie nicht alle potentielle Todesser sind und nur wenige von ihnen überhaupt eine Wahl haben."

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Dumbledores Gesicht.

„Er war so wütend, als ich Gryffindor in deinem ersten Jahr beim Abschiedsfest noch so viele Punkte gegeben habe, dass ihr den Hauspokal gewinnen konntet. Er wies mich darauf hin, dass es für die Motivation der anderen Häuser nicht gerade förderlich wäre, wenn sie wüssten, dass Gryffindor sowieso den Pokal gewinnen würde. Er warf mir Befangenheit vor, wenn es um Gryffindor ging, und ich fürchte, er hat Recht. Gryffindor war immer mein Lieblingshaus: Mutig, loyal, freundlich, und ein wenig chaotisch."

Bei dieser Beschreibung musste auch Harry lächeln.

„Slytherin dagegen habe ich nie verstanden. Es ist ein schwieriges Haus, das einen guten Hauslehrer braucht. Jemand, der seine Mitglieder versteht, und voll und ganz hinter ihnen steht. Severus war der beste Hauslehrer, den ich je in Slytherin erlebt habe. Phineas behauptet sogar, er wäre der beste, den das Haus seit seiner Gründung gehabt habe. Mit Ausnahme von ihm, versteht sich."

Harry schmunzelte.

„Natürlich."

Dumbledore starrte vor sich hin und Harry überließ ihn seinen Gedanken. Snape schlief friedlich.

Plötzlich knallten die Flügeltüren auf und eine kleine hübsche Eule schoss förmlich auf den Jungen zu. Sie landete auf der Bettdecke und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab. Madam Pomfrey kam aus ihrer Kammer und ihr Blick verhieß nichts Gutes.

Dumbledore brachte die Eule mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes zum Schweigen.

„Schierlingstrunk", sagte er leise und der Vogel landete auf seinen Knien.

Der Schulleiter entrollte das Pergament und erbleichte.

Harry erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die Nachricht und runzelte die Stirn. Die Schrift kam ihm seltsam vertraut vor. Dumbledore steckte die Nachricht in seine Robe und erhob sich.

„Ich bitte dich, mich zu entschuldigen."

Er wollte gerade gehen, als ein Falke auf ihn zu flog. Harry erkannte ihn sofort. Es war Malfoys Vogel. Dumbledore entrollte das Pergament und lächelte. Er rief eine Feder und Pergament herbei und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht.

„Bring' dies zu deinem Herrn."

Der Falke stieß einen leisen Schrei aus und flog davon. Der Schulleiter bedachte Snape mit einem warmen Blick.

„Du hattest Recht", sagte er leise.

Harry starrte ihn verständnislos an.

„Severus hat mir immer gesagt, dass Mr. Malfoy nicht besonders begeistert davon ist, in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten. Leider wird Tom früher oder später versuchen ihn zu rekrutieren. In diesem Schreiben hat er sich nach dem Befinden seines Paten erkundigt und mir gesagt auf welcher Seite er steht"

„Vertrauen Sie ihm?"

„Severus glaubt an ihn. Ich denke, er verdient eine Chance."

Harry sagte nichts.

„Bitte versuch' besser mit ihm zu Recht zu kommen. Ich weiß, dass die Malfoys nicht einfach sind, aber Severus hat immer betont, dass Draco nicht sein Vater ist."

Der Gryffindor sah Dumbledore zweifelnd an. Dieser nickte ihm lächelnd zu und ging davon. Harry glaubte immer noch sich verhört zu haben. Er sollte sich mit _Malfoy_ anfreunden? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal konnte man wirklich an dem Glauben des Schulleiters an das Gute im Menschen verzweifeln.

Er betrachtete Snape.

_So, dass Malfoy nicht sein Vater ist, dass hast du verstanden, aber das ich nicht meiner bin, ging wohl nicht in deinen Schädel, was?_

Als hätte er ihn gehört, begann der Junge plötzlich sich wieder zu bewegen. Er gähnte herzhaft und schlug die Augen auf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na, was meint ihr? Tut mir leid, wenn es dieses Mal solange gedauert hat, aber ich bin umgezogen. Ich hoffe, das hält euch nicht davon ab, trotzdem fleißig zu reviewen!

Kekse und Kakao, Tee oder Saft gibt's als kleinen Motivationsschub ;)

Nächstes Mal gibt's wieder mehr Action.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören alle J. K. Rowling. Mir gehört nur der Plot.

**Danksagung:**

Ich danke caringangel und filia-qui-mortis für ihre Treue!! Ihr seid absolut fantastisch und der einzige Grund, warum ich hier noch update.

_caringangel:_ Vielen Dank für deine Review, und hier kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel!

_filia-qui-mortis:_ Vielen Dank für deine tolle Review. Chaos wird es auf jeden fall noch geben. Sag' mal, heißt dein Nickname übersetzt: „Tochter, die stirbt" oder „Tochter, die tot ist"? Entschuldige, aber mein Latein war nie besonders gut.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**8. Erwachen**

Große schwarze Seen sahen sich suchend um, und Harry bemerkte, wie der Junge langsam Angst bekam.

„Severus?"

Der Junge starrte ihn an.

„Ich bin Harry. Erinnerst du dich an mich? Ich war gestern abend hier, und wir haben heute morgen zusammen gefrühstückt."

Severus nickte zögernd. Trotzdem hielt er immer noch seinen Teddy umklammert und seine Augen huschten suchend durch den Raum. Madam Pomfrey kam herbeigeeilt.

„Na, ausgeschlafen? Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut, Ma'am."

„Das werden wir erst einmal sehen."

Sie sprach einen Diagnosezauber. Severus drehte seinen Kopf hin und her.

„Suchst du etwas?" fragte Harry behutsam.

„Wo ist Remus, Sir?"

„Remus ist in der neuen Wohnung."

Severus nickte. Trotzdem hörte er nicht auf im Bett herumzurutschen.

„Severus, könntest du bitte still halten?"

„Ja, Ma'am."

Er sah immer noch unglücklich aus.

„Tut dir was weh?" fragte Harry.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich muss mal", sagte er leise.

„Die Toiletten sind dort hinten", erklärte Madam Pomfrey, „Du gehst durch die Tür, und dann findest du sie schon."

Der Junge nickte und krabbelte aus dem Bett.

„Kommst du zurecht?"

Severus nickte und lief zu den Toiletten.

„Sieh' bitte nach ihm", sagte die Heilerin leise, und Harry folgte dem Kleinen, der gerade durch die Tür verschwand. Bei der Tür angekommen, vernahm er plötzlich ein leises Wimmern und Schluchzen. Harry ging hinein und schaute in eine der Kabinen. Sie war leer. Erst beim dritten Versuch fand er den Jungen, der auf der Toilette saß und leise vor sich hin schluchzte. Harry kniete sich vor ihn.

„Hey, was ist los?"

Severus wischte sich ärgerlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Es tut weh", wisperte er.

„Oh. Ähem."

Harry überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun sollte.

„Okay. Vielleicht kann Madam Pomfrey dir helfen."

Severus nickte. Er rutschte von der Toilette herunter und kauerte sich auf den Boden. Er zitterte leicht.

„Hey, hör' zu. Du ziehst dich an, und ich warte draußen, okay?"

Severus schien jetzt erst zu bemerken, dass ihm die Pyjamahose um die Knie hing und lief scharlachrot an. Er rollte sich noch enger zusammen. Harry erhob sich.

„Ich warte draußen", sagte er sanft.

Er stellte sich vor die Tür und wartete. Er hörte, wie Severus die Spülung betätigte. Dann versuchte der Kleine vergeblich an die Waschbecken zu kommen. Sie waren zu hoch. Harry verwandelte einen Mülleimer in einen kleinen Tritt und schob ihn mit einem Schlanker seines Zauberstabes in Severus' Richtung. Der Junge zuckte zusammen und sah sich um. Plötzlich sah er Harry, der mit seinem Zauberstab winkte. Bunte Funken stiegen auf.

„Magie."

Severus lächelte. Er stieg auf den Tritt und wusch sich die Hände. Dann kam er auf Harry zu und schob vorsichtig seine kleine Hand in die des Gryffindors. Dabei sah er ihn mit großen Augen an, in denen sich Furcht und Hoffnung spiegelten. Harry lächelte ihm zu.

„Madam Pomfrey!"

„Ja?"

„Severus hatte Schmerzen, als er auf der Toilette war."

„Verdammt", fluchte die Heilerin leise.

Sie rief einen Tiegel mit Salbe und ein Stück Pergament herbei. Hastig schrieb sie etwas auf das Pergament und überreichte beides Harry.

„Severus muss heute alle drei Stunden damit eingerieben werden, morgen alle sechs Stunden und ab übermorgen einmal morgens und einmal abends. Das macht ihr zwei Wochen lang. Danach sollte Severus Po geheilt sein. Achtet darauf, dass ihr euch an die Zeiten haltet. Eine Überdosierung kann zu Lähmungen führen."

Harry nickte.

„Die nächste Behandlung ist heute um 11.00 Uhr. Ich habe alles noch einmal für euch aufgeschrieben."

Sie kniete sich vor Severus.

„Du musst in der nächsten Zeit sehr tapfer sein. Dein Po wird in den nächsten beiden Wochen immer mal wehtun, aber das geht vorbei."

Severus nickte. Madam Pomfrey umarmte ihn.

„Du bist so ein tapferer und starker Junge. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Wenn du mal Hilfe brauchst oder jemanden, der bei dir ist, dann ruf' einfach ‚Poppy', okay?"

„Okay", wisperte er.

Madam Pomfrey flüsterte etwas und eine blausilberne Kugel umgab den Jungen. Sie leuchtete kurz auf und verschwand. Die Heilerin verwandelte zwei Phiolen in ein Paar weiche Schuhe.

„Ich glaube, du trägst die besser, wenn ihr jetzt zu Remus geht."

Severus' Gesicht leuchtete auf.

„Zu Remus?"

„Ja, zu Remus."

Der Kleine strahlte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Bett und seine Augen bekamen einen sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck. Harry schaute auf das Bett und sah den Teddybären, der seinerseits Severus anzusehen schien.

„Accio, Teddybär."

Der Bär kam auf Harry zugeflogen, und er drückte ihn dem glücklichen Jungen in die Arme.

„Können wir?"

Severus nickte und gemeinsam verließen sie den Krankenflügel.

Auf dem Weg zum Westflügel starrte Severus, nachdem er sich vom ersten Schreck erholt hatte, mit offenem Mund die Portraits an und erinnerte Harry an sich selbst, als er zum ersten Mal durch Hogwarts gegangen war. Endlich kamen sie bei dem Feuergargoyle an.

„Hinter dieser Statue liegt unsere Wohnung. Das Passwort ist ‚Schlangenkind'. Kannst du dir das merken?"

Severus nickte.

„Sag' es einmal. Laut und deutlich."

„Schlangenkind."

Die große Statue begann sich zu bewegen und der Junge klammerte sich ängstlich an Harry. Hinter dem Gargolye kam ein geräumiger Flur zum Vorschein, von dem viele Türen abgingen.

„Alles okay?"

Severus nickte tapfer. Harry führte ihn in das Zimmer, das ein silbernes Namensschild als das Seine auswies. Es war groß und sehr gemütlich. Natürlich fehlten noch Spielsachen und vielleicht ein paar Bücher, aber Dumbledore hatte ja einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse versprochen.

„Das hier ist dein Zimmer."

„Mein Zimmer?"

„Ja, genau", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Remus stand dort mit einem strahlenden Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Es ist dein eigenes Zimmer."

Severus lächelte und lief auf Remus zu, der ihn fest in seine Arme schloss und sich zusammen mit dem Jungen auf das große Himmelbett setzte.

„Geht es dir besser?"

Severus nickte.

„Madam Pomfrey hat uns diese Salbe mitgegeben. Severus muss in den nächsten zwei Wochen damit eingerieben werden. Sie hat alles auf das Pergament geschrieben", erklärte Harry, „Die nächste Behandlung ist um 11.00 Uhr."

Der Werwolf nahm den Tiegel an sich und stellte ihn auf dem Nachtisch ab. Er strich Severus über den Rücken.

„Gefällt dir dein Zimmer?"

Der Junge zögerte.

„Wie lange muss ich denn hier bleiben?"

„Eine Weile", antwortete Remus.

„Wo sind Mommy und Vater?"

„Sie sind fort. Sie wollten, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf Harry, und der Gryffindor hatte das Gefühl, dass der Junge bis auf den Grund seiner Seele schauen konnte. Ein Gefühl, dass er aus seinen Okklumantikstunden nur allzu gut kannte.

„Wo sind sie?"

„Sie sind nicht hier. Aber sie kommen sicherlich wieder, um dich abzuholen."

Severus starrte ihn an und runzelte die Stirn. Harry bekam eine Gänsehaut.

_Leider weiß ich weder welches Potential noch welche verborgenen Talente Severus in sich trägt._

Konnte der Junge vielleicht wirklich Gedanken lesen?

_Er weiß jedenfalls, dass wir ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen_, dachte Harry.

Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Am besten wohl die Wahrheit.

„Sie kommen nicht wieder", sagte er leise, „Sie sind tot."

Die großen schwarzen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Remus begann leise zu knurren. Seine Augen wurden golden, und Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er musste Severus irgendwie beruhigen, bevor Remus ihn angriff.

„Warum?" wisperte der Junge.

Harry überlegte fieberhaft.

„Es waren die schwarzen Männer. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an die schwarzen Männer?" Severus nickte. Er schluchzte und wischte sich ärgerlich die Augen, während Remus ihn fest an sich drückte. Harry strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Sie haben auch meine Mommy und meinen Daddy getötet."

Der Junge vergaß seinen Schmerz und sah den Gryffindor mit großen Augen an.

„Wirklich?"

Harry nickte. Severus betrachtete seinen Teddybären. Schließlich nahm er ihn und drückte ihn dem älteren Jungen in die Arme.

„Danke."

Severus sah den Teddybären sehnsüchtig an, lächelte aber tapfer. Harry gab ihm den Bären zurück.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er lieber bei dir ist", sagte er.

Der Junge strahlte.

„Hast du schon einen Namen für ihn?"

Severus sah Remus an und dann seinen Bären. Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Albus", sagte er schließlich.

Remus lächelte und küsste ihn auf den Kopf.

„Das ist ein schöner Name."

Severus kuschelte sich an ihn und schniefte leise. Harry erhob sich.

„Ich werde mir jetzt mal mein Zimmer ansehen. Ich nehme an, ihr kommt ohne mich zurecht?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Kommst du wieder?"

Große Augen betrachteten ihn ängstlich.

„Ja, Severus. Ich komme wieder."

„Okay."

Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt. Im Hinausgehen hörte Harry noch, wie Remus seinen Schützling fragte, ob er eine Geschichte hören wollte, und begann etwas von „Oliver, dem Drachen" zu erzählen.

Harrys Zimmer war ebenso groß wie Severus'. Auch die Einrichtung war ähnlich, nur dass hier die Farben Dunkelblau und Cremeweiß dominierten. Das Regal war mit Büchern über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gefüllt und in einer Ecke wartete eine kleine Sitzgruppe mit drei bequemen Sesseln auf etwaige Gäste. Sein Schrankkoffer und Hedwigs Käfig warteten am Fußende des Himmelbettes auf ihn.

Harry beschloss das Auspacken auf später zu verschieben und lieber die Wohnung zu besichtigen. Es gab zwei Bäder und eine große Küche, die förmlich zum Kochen einlud, außerdem natürlich die Zimmer von Remus und Sirius. Die Tür zum Zimmer seines Paten stand sperrangelweit offen. Sirius stand auf dem Balkon, der an sein Zimmer angrenzte und genoss die Aussicht über die Hogwart'schen Ländereien. Harry trat neben ihn.

„Wieder zurück vom babysitten?" fragte der Animagus grinsend.

Harry nickte.

„Yep."

Sirius sah auf die Ländereien hinaus.

„Ich könnte ewig hier draußen stehen. Askaban sei Dank."

Er lächelte grimmig und bot Harry einen Zigarillo an. Dieser lehnte ab. Sein Pate zuckte nur mit den Schultern und zündete sich selbst einen an.

„Und, hast du Snape einen Tritt von mir gegeben?"

„Natürlich nicht."

Sirius sah enttäuscht aus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Dumbledore oder Remus sehr begeistert davon wären, wenn jemand Severus verletzen würde", wandte Harry ein.

„Also ist er für dich auch schon _Severus_?" fragte Sirius mit einem beißenden Unterton.

Harry senkte den Kopf.

„Warum hasst du ihn so?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Er ist ein Arsch. Genauso wie Malfoy. Man muss ihn einfach ärgern."

_Weil er existiert_, hallte es durch Harrys Kopf.

„Wir sollten ihn in Ruhe lassen. Ich weiß nicht, wie Moony reagiert, wenn sein Schützling angegriffen wird."

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Aber jetzt genug von Snape. Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich lebe noch. Es sieht so aus, als müsste ich wieder Okklumantikstunden nehmen. Dieses Mal bei Dumbledore.."

„Merlin sei Dank."

Er drückte seinen Zigarillo aus.

„Hast du Lust auf ein bisschen Quidditch?"

Harry grinste.

„Klar."

„Vielleicht gelingt es uns ja sogar Moony von Snape loszueisen."

Die beiden Zauberer verließen den Balkon und trafen im Flur auf Albus Dumbledore, der Severus auf dem Arm hatte. Der Schulleiter musterte Harry durchdringend.

„Remus hat mir erzählt, was du über Severus' Eltern gesagt hast."

Der Gryffindor hielt dem Blick stand.

„Severus ist ein sehr kluger Junge", sagte er, „Er merkt, wenn jemand nicht die Wahrheit sagt."

Dumbledore nickte als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Warum zeigst du Sna-, Severus, nicht deinen Phoenix?" schlug Sirius vor, „Ich wette, er hat noch nie einen gesehen."

„Was ist ein Fenix?" fragte der Junge.

„Ein Phoenix, Severus, ist ein ganz besonderer Vogel. Er ist sehr freundlich, und würde dich sicher gern kennenlernen. Natürlich nur, wenn Remus es erlaubt."

Sofort sah sich Remus mit einem Paar schwarzer Hundeaugen konfrontiert. Der Werwolf seufzte.

„Na gut. Aber pass' auf, dass Fawkes ihm nicht zu nahe kommt."

„Er wird Severus nichts tun. Spätestens zum Mittagessen hast du deinen Schützling gesund wieder."

„Severus muss mit einer Salbe eingerieben werden. Poppy hat ein Stück Pergament beigelegt, auf dem alles drauf steht. Die nächste Behandlung ist in einer Stunde. Severus hört gern Geschichten, und wir haben angefangen ein Bild zu malen. Hier ist es. Pass' bitte auf, dass er nicht in die Nähe deiner Instrumente kommt und halte ihn von allen gefährlichen Dingen fern. Severus ist sehr neugierig, und ich möchte nicht, dass er sich verletzt. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, kannst du mich rufen oder auch Poppy. Außerdem …"

Dumbledore hob die Hand und Harry musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. Remus erinnerte ihn sehr an Mrs. Weasley.

„Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen."

Der Werwolf errötete.

Der Schulleiter wand sich an den Jungen.

„Hast du alles?"

„Albus", sagte er leise.

Remus lachte und drückte Severus den Bären in den Arm.

„Er hat seinen Teddybären ‚Albus' genannt."

„Oh. Ich fühle mich geehrt. Hast du jetzt alles?"

Severus nickte.

„Gut."

Dumbledore nickte ihnen noch einmal allen zu und verschwand dann mit Severus, Teddy Albus, der Salbe, dem angefangenen Bild und Ratschlägen von einem besorgten Werwolf.

„Okay, jetzt, wo wir ihn los sind, hast du Lust mit uns Quidditch zu spielen?"

Remus stöhnte.

„Du weiß, wie schlecht ich spiele."

„Harry und ich brauchen aber noch einen Torwart."

Der Werwolf sah sie beide an und Harry spürte, wie sein Widerstand dahin schmolz.

„Meinetwegen. Ich werde versuchen, es euch nicht allzu leicht zu machen."

Sirius lachte und schlug Remus auf die Schulter.

„Das ist der alte Moony."

Noch immer lachend verließen die Zauberer die Wohnung.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Und, was meint ihr? Wie immer sind Lob, Anregungen und Kritik höchst willkommen.

Anmerkung:

Ihr wundert euch vielleicht, dass Severus so schnell über den Tod seiner Eltern hinwegkommt, aber Ablenkung ist alles. Außerdem weiß er noch nicht, ob er Remus und Harry wirklich so vertrauen kann, dass er ihnen alle Gefühle offen zeigen mag.

Mit dem „Sir"-Ding ist es so, dass Severus in den nächsten Kapiteln immer wieder Harry, Remus, Sirius oder Dumbledore mit „Sir" ansprechen wird, bis er es sich endgültig abgewöhnt.

Vielleicht wundert ihr euch auch, dass Poppy Severus so schnell aus dem Krankenflügel entlässt, aber sie ist der Meinung, dass Severus in einer schönen Umgebung mit Remus und Harry schneller gesund wird, als im Krankenflügel.

So, jetzt genug gelabert. Da gibt es einen kleinen Button, der gerne gedrückt werden möchte. wink, wink, wink


End file.
